Story of A Dead Girl
by Fictionfanatic008
Summary: Lakely Owens has spent her life running from her past. However, a series of events leave her stranded with people she doesn't know, one in particular she has vowed never to trust. This is strictly fictitious. I own nothing but what has been created of my own mind.
1. Ready or Not

-One-

"_Little girl, you won't get far without me." She watched quietly as her father snuffed out his cigarette on the solid oak table's fine finish. He bent forward, putting his weight on his elbows, as he pointed a meaty digit in her face. "You'd be best to 'member that." _

Lake jerked awake and lashed out into empty air with her blade. Scanning the dark cell, she lowered her hunting knife and fell back onto the cot.

It has been more than a year since everything went to shit and still she is plagued with thoughts of the past. Below, she can hear the stirrings of the others waking. Most likely the dirty redneck, as he always wakes first, if he even sleeps.

She's been following this group for at least two weeks. It's not that she's a scavenger or anything, she just likes the company. Maybe one day soon she'll get the courage to reveal herself.

Silently as possible, she slipped from the prison and into the woods. The morning birds sang their annoying song and she fought the urge not to shoot them from the trees. Most of Lake's days were spent hunting, because she'll be damned if she takes one handout from anyone. She was painfully aware the day the group found the stock of food. There was a lot she'd give to come across that kind of luck. Instead, tonight she'll dine on roasted squirrel or rabbit if she was lucky.

Lake swung around to the sound of twigs snapping. She narrowed her eyes at the stranger holding his bow level to her head. _Fucking redneck_. She raised hands before taking cautious steps back.

"Where ya think yer goin?" His accent both angered and revolted Lake but she pushed down the rising emotions as she watched the man's unwavering arm.

Glancing back up into unforgiving baby blues, Lake grinned. His eyes hardened to steel. "Look, I won't cause any trouble. I wouldn't stand a chance unarmed. Let me leave."

"I know who ya are." He stated. Lake raised an eyebrow and he adjusted his grip on the crossbow. "I know you've been livin' in the prison."

Lake wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't caught off guard. She quickly adjusted the surprise on her face, however, and replaced it with indifference. "You knew that did you? And why exactly did you not turn me in to your little friends?"

Her tone obviously pissed him off; he stepped closer. Lake began to search around for a way to run. As if he could sense her thoughts, "You best not run or I'll shoot ya dead 'fore you make it a step."

Lake whistled. "Damn. You'd shoot a gal in the back?" She looped her thumbs into the waistband of her cargos and rocked back on her heels. Taking his silence as a yes, "Figures." She muttered.

"Whatcha say girl?" He was now feet away. If Lake wanted, she could reach out and touch the arrow sitting ready. Shit, if she was going to die, she'd damn well go out with her pride intact.

"Well," She made sure to stare him directly in the eyes. "I said that it figures that you'd shoot me in the back." Her eyes fell to his bending finger and her heart pounded as if it would explode. "You see," Lake cleared her throat of its nervous edge. "You redneck bastards aren't good for much at all… unless it's drinking too much and beating the shit out of women."

A twig snapped and he pulled the trigger. His eyes never left hers.


	2. Better Days

-Two-

Lake spit dirt from her mouth as she struggled against the weight bearing down on her. She sucked in a deep breath as the weight was lifted and replace with a tall shadow.

Rolling over onto her back, Lake shielded her eyes against the sun as the dirty redneck stared down at her with a smirk.

"What was that ya were sayin' about us rednecks?" Never had Lake wanted to punch someone more in her life. Groaning, she pulled herself to her feet and began dusting off what she could from her clothes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the man watching her. Gone was the threatening and questioning; only curiosity remained. He cleared his throat.

Lake threw up her arms, "Okay fine! Thanks for saving my ass." She scowled as he nodded but waited for her to continue. "No. I won't apologize for my redneck comment. I don't know you. For all I know, you are just as worthless as the men I grew up knowing. You saving my neck isn't going to change anything."

He didn't say a word as he walked over and pulled his arrow from the dead walker's forehead. He swung his crossbow over his shoulder and began walking in the direction of the prison.

Lake didn't know what to do. This guy already knew that she existed, what if he turned her in. She couldn't risk it.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Wait." Surprisingly, the man stopped but kept looking straight ahead. When she stood at his side, she looked up, "What now?" She asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

He looked down and shrugged. "You don't owe me nothin'. Do what ya wanna." He started to walk again but stopped when Lake grabbed his bicep. He watched her hand as if it was infected so she pulled back.

"You aren't going to tell them are you? I mean no harm, I swear."

"And your word su'pose to mean anythin' to me? I don't know ya. Could be some crazy axe murderin' bitch for all I know." His eyes were light, but his tone was as serious as the rest of him. Hard, cold, and dangerous.

Lake sighed and reached out a hand. "I'm Lakely Owens but everyone, and I mean everyone, calls me Lake. Understood?"

He never took her hand, he just watched her eyes searching. Confident that he had found what he was looking for, he started walking again.

Lake gave an exasperated sigh before heading off in the opposite direction. She couldn't risk going back to the prison without knowing whether or not she'd be safe. She sometimes wished she kept her damn mouth closed before burning every bridge possible in less than thirty minutes. She passed the walker which had apparently snuck up on her during her altercation with Redneck Magee. The guy was a killer shot. Lake reached down and turned the walker's head to see that the guy had hit it straight between the eyes.

"Daryl." Lake jumped back, throwing a hand to her heart.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me." She looked down at the walker and stiffly laughed at the thought of it surviving that shot.

"I ain't no Mexican. My name, it's Daryl Dixon." Lake frowned until she saw that Daryl was only joking.

"Har har. You must not be a religious fellow either?" She said lightly.

Daryl's eyes darkened. "When you've lived a life like mine, you ain't got time for no God." He turned and again started to walk.

Lake felt a pang of remorse. "I understand that." She muttered.

Daryl stopped and threw over his shoulder, "You comin'?"

Lake's mind swarmed with alarm and indecision. She has always been on her own. She worked best that way. Letting people into her life now would be a mistake but she needed companionship and security. The group seems decent and fair. She looked up to see Daryl waiting patiently. Something about the way he stood watching made her blood turn to ice. She recognized something in him that existed inside herself. It was so apparent now their likeliness. Their souls were the same. It was apparent that she stays away from him at all costs but she couldn't leave just yet. Instead, she walked past him towards the prison.

They broke through the clearing, just as the man she knew to be their leader walked out with a young boy. When they were in the safety of the fencing, the man held a hand up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Lake shifted nervously before looking to Daryl. He stood leaned against the fence. His eyes danced with amusement as he waited to see what she would say.

Angered, Lake swung around causing the sheriff to jump. "Chill." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a threat. I've been following your group for weeks now. If I had wanted to harm anyone, I'd have done so many times before." She took a step forward and extended a hand. "I'm Lake Owens."

"Lakely." Daryl coughed from behind. She fought the rising anger, telling herself that she had brought that one upon herself. The sheriff looked back to Daryl before nodding.

"I'm Rick and this is my boy, Carl." Yet again he didn't take her hand.

Lake looked down at her dirt covered hand before self consciously returning them to her waist.

Carl snickered at his father's side. Lake smiled, unable to resist the boy's charm.

"What is she doing here Daryl? You know the rules." Daryl pushed off the chain link to respond but Lake wasn't having it.

"Look, I'm standing right here. You can state the rules and if I can't be an exception then I'll be on my way." She looked to Carl who nudged his father.

Rick looked down to his son, who motioned for him to lend an ear. "She…trust…protection…" Lake glared at Daryl when he cleared his throat from her side.

"Ya a nosey thang ain't ya?" The retort on Lake's tongue slid back down her throat as Rick nodded and ruffled his son's hair.

"My son seems to see something in you that is worth our trust. This is his decision but you are to be Daryl's responsibility until you have proven yourself to the group." Rick silenced both protests with a hand. "That is if you still choose to stay. We will not give you any trouble if you decide to leave."

Lake understood what Rick was implying. It was Daryl or leaving; so much for her plan of avoiding him at all costs.

Exhausted with the day's events, Lake sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'll deal with the overbearing redneck from hell."

Rick sent Daryl a look as he covered his smile with the back of a hand.

"Ah shit, I'm glad I got a choice in this matter" Daryl mumbled as he pushed past Lake. She grinned as she stuck a foot out and sent Daryl stumbling. He swung around and Lake flinched.

Daryl froze. Lake mentally cursed at her slip. She read the struggle in Daryl's face. He knew. Of course he did. They came from the same past. She'd bet everything she had on it, more so now than ever.

Rick and Carl were laughing historically. Before they could realize what had transpired, the moment was gone. Hidden like the scars they both hid so well.

Daryl flicked them off as he strode away, head hung low. Rick patted Lake on the shoulder before nodding towards Daryl. "He isn't so bad. He hasn't had the best life, but he has a good heart. We can tell." Lake remained silent as Rick watched Carl walking in front of them. "I suppose I should thank you too."

Lake looked to Rick to find him somewhere else; the past most likely. "Why would you thank me?" She asked curious.

"Carl rarely laughs anymore. As a parent you notice those little things. It is probably what I miss most. My child's laughter." He smiled faintly. "Even if it was at the expense of my best man, thank you."

Lake nodded. It was all she could really do. In a world as dark as this, laughter was gold.

They walked into the prison, both hoping for a better future.


	3. Bittersweet Goodbyes

**A/N: Okay, so I am new to all of this and I just wanted to take the time out to thank all those who commented and follow my story. Your input is VERY much appreciated. This chapter is freaking long. I skip parts only because I am hopeful that all that are reading already know the storyline. There isn't much between Lake and Daryl at this point but I hope to reach that in future chapters. In the next chapter I will pretty much go out on my own(no set storyline). I will be relying on your input on whether or not it's any good. **

-Three-

Lake stood in stunned silence.

"_Someone is letting them in!" Rick frantically searched for an escape as walkers closed in on all sides. Lake's eyes darted to Daryl, as he shot down the nearest walker._

_She jumped as Maggie grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in the direction of the cell block. Tearing her eyes away from the men amidst battle, she struggled not to look back as a masculine scream followed her into darkness. _

Falling to her knees on the river's edge, Lake scrubbed the blood stains on her hands and fingers. No matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't go away. She choked on a sob as the pain of her raw skin became apparent.

"_You have to help me; I don't think I can do this on my own." Maggie's eyes shimmered as tears threatened to appear. _

_Lori groaned from the dirty, concrete, floor of the boiler room. She inaudibly mumbled something about 'saving her baby' but the pain wavered, pulling her in and out of consciousness._

_Lake continued to stare at Lori's writhing body until she was shaken out of her stupor. "Lake! Lake, listen to me!" Maggie was crying, tears streaking down her cheeks. _

_Lake nodded continually as she pulled out of her shocked state. It was then, that they set in motion the delivery of Lori's baby. _

_She stood stoically as she watched a mother say goodbye to her child. For Carl, she refused to cry. She needed to be strong despite the pressing urge to fall apart. Her mind traveled to Daryl, who if lucky, had survived the attack. _

_It had been almost a week since she joined the group and initially met resistance from most. However, it didn't take long for everyone to see that Lake could pull her own weight and distribute positively. She took turns helping the women with the caring of Hershel, the old man whose farm they had recently left. She often helped Daryl when he went out on hunting excursions and it was during those trips that she learned more and more about the guarded, almost shy man. Lake would never admit it aloud, but she enjoyed his company. She soon realized that she'd actually care if something happened to the idiot. That scared her. _

"_Do it." Lake knelt next to Lori as she looked up at her. "You've got to cut me open." Lake fought the rising chills that spread down her spine. She glanced to Maggie to catch her watching her in return. A mutual agreement passed between them both as they nodded solemnly._

_Lori looked to her son one last time, "Don't let the world spoil you." Carl cried as he tightly hugged his mother. "You are the best thing I have ever done." She whispered into his ear._

_Lori gently pushed Carl back before nodding her approval. Lake pulled her blade as Maggie scooted closer._

A twig snapped and Lake froze. Turning her head slightly, she caught the tall silhouette of someone she had subconsciously been dying to see.

"Ya left." He stated uncertain of what to say.

Lake turned back to the water as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Daryl tsk'd as he knelt beside her.

"Don't you do that now, don't ya hide your tears." He used a finger to tilt Lake's head to face him. Cupping her face, he thumbed away what was left of her tears as he stared into her green eyes.

A knot welled up in Lake's chest, "He shot her." A sob broke. "H-he shot his own mother. How could I allow that poor boy to do something like that?" The damn broke and Lake sobbed. She was crying in front of a man after she vowed never again to allow one to see her break. For some reason, however, Daryl made the pain better. He made her feel safe. Looking to her hands, Lake twisted them together in her lap. "I can't get her blood off of me, Daryl." Her tears slowed, as searched his blue eyes for any answer that could help with her struggle. "I just see her all the time. All that blood."

Daryl nodded as he scooted to her side and took hold of her hands. Leaning them forward, he quietly massaged her hands in the cool water. Just this simple act of kindness, sent Lake into another fit of tears. What was wrong with her? Never in her life, even the times her father beat her bloody, did she cry. Yet Daryl said nothing; he only ran his rough, strong, fingers over her own ridding her of the memories the blood provoked.

"How did Rick react?" She asked as Daryl used the bottom of his plaid shirt to dry her hands.

"As expec'td. He still hasn't come out from inside tha prison yet." Lake nodded. "The baby is beautiful tho."

His eyes were soft and Lake decided she liked him best that way.

"Ya took off 'fore Rick went crazy, but he doesn' seem to want anythin' to do with the lil ass kicker." Daryl smiled. "She is somethin' tho."

Lake snorted. "Lil ass kicker? Daryl, you cannot think to call that little girl that." He grinned and Lake froze. He was truly a sight to see when he smiled. She couldn't imagine how handsome a true smile would be.

Daryl coughed uneasily, his smile vanishing into his fist. "Yeah, well the ol' man says she won't last long without baby formula so me and the Asian's girl is gonna go out and try to find somethin'."

"You're leaving with Maggie?" Lake wasn't jealous, of course. She was just surprised Daryl hadn't asked her to go instead.

Daryl pushed to his feet and held out a hand, pulling Lake from the ground. "Yeah, but I'll be back soon and I trust ya with the kid an all…" His voice died off leaving the obvious unsaid.

Lake was flattered and nudged Daryl with her hip. "Well, well, if I had known the stupid redneck would be such a gentleman then I may have considered joining the group earlier."

With a playful push, Daryl chuckled. "Shut up, I ain't decided on whether you ain't some axe murderin' bitch yet." Lake threw a dramatic hand to her chest and gasped.

They walked side by side until they reached the prison. Maggie walked out as Daryl pulled on poncho next to his bike.

"Hey." Maggie's eyes still held the fresh pain of loss. Lake squeezed her shoulder before nodding. Maggie pulled her into a hug and Lake tensed. With a encouraging look from Daryl, Lake slowly wrapped her arm around Maggie and squeezed tightly. When they separated, Maggie was tearful.

"Drive safe." Looking to Daryl, Lake pointed. "Both of you come back in one piece understood?" He gave a mock salute before throwing a leg over his bike and cranking its engine. Maggie smiled and took the spot at the back of the bike.

Lake stood watching Daryl and Maggie until they disappeared around the bend. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she returned to their dwindling group alone.

* * *

The tiny bundle in Lake's arms whimpered. She leaned down and whispered soothing nothings into the little girl's ear. Across the cell, Hershel sat silently with an empty stare. His daughter, Beth, leaned her head on his shoulder and stroked his forearm. Hershel had been quiet ever since returning from burying three of our own. Glenn only appeared for a moment before heading back to the watch tower. Carl stood guard at the outside of the cell, large pistol attached to his hip. His face one of a child forced to grow up way too soon.

He was worried about his father, who had not been seen since Lori's death. Carl's sister wiggled and Lake smiled as the ass kicker gripped her finger tightly with her tiny hand. Daryl's nickname for the child was the only name given to her as of current but Lake wouldn't be the one to reveal it to the group.

Later in the day, Maggie and Daryl strode into the prison. Lake smiled broadly as Daryl nodded towards the large bag Maggie held that contained baby supplies. He walked up and looked down at the sleeping child in Lake's arms. His hand gently settled on the small of Lake's back causing her to look up into his face. He looked uncomfortable as he rubbed the baby's cloth covered arm with a knuckle. Lake turned, held her out, and was pleased when Daryl's arm's reached up to cradle the little girl. His massive biceps dwarfed the baby to the point she almost looked out of place in his arms. A pang formed in Lake's chest as she watched a broken, dangerous man reach out in kindness to something so small and fragile. It was quite a beautiful sight.

"She needs a name." Carl broke through the moment. He went through the many names of those we had lost, all being wonderful choices as both a name and memoriam. Although, how could one choose?

"She's a lil ass kicker." Daryl watched approvingly as the baby latched on to her bottle of formula. "Her name should be ass kicker." He suggested.

"Daryl-"Lake started but paused as soon as the others burst into laughter. Unable to resist, she joined in. Daryl smirked, proud of himself and he rocked back and forth.

* * *

The next morning, Lake found Daryl at Carol's grave. She placed a tender hand on his shoulder as he laid a Cherokee rose on the fresh pile of dirt.

"I never did find her kid for her." He spoke to no one in particular.

"That wasn't your fault." Lake touched Daryl's elbow in order to get his attention. His eyes held a haunted emptiness. "If she wasn't infected and locked in a barn…if she was still alive, you would have found her. I would bet anything I have on it."

Unsure of why, Lake wrapped her arms around Daryl's torso. His strong heart beat against her own as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Daryl fingered the back of her tee as he rested his chin on top of her head. With a sigh, he stepped back and tucked a strand of Lake's long brown hair behind her ear.

"You've gone soft mr. redneck." Lake whispered.

"Like hell I have." Daryl pulled away and Lake cursed her big mouth. "Let's head inside."

With the moment obviously gone, Lake followed Daryl without another word.

* * *

Lake could tell that Daryl was struggling with the loss of Carol. Even though she had only known her a short time, Lake liked the woman. She was a kind soul and Lake could connect with her as a woman who has suffered abuse. He was quite as the others ate lunch. Nobody moved when Rick, newly cleaned, walked in.

He walked to Carl and checked on him but refused to look at the baby in Beth's arms. Glenn reported that he and Maggie were going to make another run for supplies while Daryl swept the bottom sections of the prison.

Clearly satisfied, Rick left without another word. Glenn whispered something to Maggie and she frowned. Wherever Rick was spending his time worried them and therefore worried Lake. She hoped their leader found the strength to pull through his struggles. Grief was never a good motive for revenge. It was a dangerous hole for anyone to fall into.

"You really like her don't you?" Beth asked as Lake took the baby from her.

Lake nodded, "Yeah, she has grown on me. She has spunk. She's a fighter."

"You like Daryl too huh?" Her question caught Lake's attention.

"Why would you say that?" Beth shrugged. Lake sighed. "Daryl and I have a lot in common. We both have suffered at the hands of people who were supposed to love us. I like him, he is a pain in my ass, but I respect the hell out of him."

"Well, Daryl has become an avid member of this group." Hershel crutched himself in the cell and groaned as he settled down on the cot. "It pleases me to see how much more involved he has become. Not out on his own so much…I think that is great."

Lake nodded in agreement as she began to gently bounce the bundle. "Rick?" She asked.

Hershel frowned. "He needs time. Rick is a strong man but losing your wife just isn't something even the strongest of men can prepare for. He just needs time."

"We will be okay. We protect each other. He can take as much time as he needs." Lake cooed at the fussing girl who decided to wail. Standing, Lake rocked her back and forth as she paced the floor.

Hershel cleared his throat and Lake stopped. He was looking past her at the opening of the cell. Lake turned to find Rick standing with red eyes. He walked close and Lake held out his daughter for him to take.

Rick took the child and held her close. His voice was too low to understand as he talked to his newborn. He looked up at Lake, "Thank you." His eyes moved to Beth and Hershel who both nodded in understanding.

Taking his daughter, Rick left the cell. Lake fought the urge to follow. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the tiny baby already. Lake was concerned but knew that with Rick no harm would come to her.

"I'd say our leader is back." Lake stated as she walked out of the cell and stretched. "I am really proud of him ya'll know?"

"I'm not sure I could have had his strength…shoot, I know I wouldn't." Beth smiled at Lake's side.

"Me either." Lake gave, instantly thinking to Daryl. Pushing the thought from mind, she turned to see the object of her thoughts walking in their direction carrying a body.

Beth sucked in a breath as she rushed forward, "That's Carol!"

Daryl walked past and into the cell carefully laying Carol onto one of the cots. "Found her in a closet. Bout dead from dehydration." His voice shone with pride, "She fought those walkers with T-Dog."

Lake lowered her eyes at the thought of the sweet tempered man who always seemed to find the positive in everything. She was told that it was his screams she heard as she fled the walkers. She would miss him but was now satisfied that his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

Beth held water up to Carol's lips and she drank greedily. The color returning to her face was almost instant. "Thank you." She replied weakly.

"You just rest." Hershel was now at her side, examining his new patient.

Lake turned and found Daryl gone. She wondered where he went, but her question was quickly answered when he returned with Rick and Carl; baby in arms."

Lake takes the baby as Rick embraces Carol. She saw the child and immediately cried with Rick. "I'm sorry." She kept repeating.

Lake gave Beth the kid and strode from the cell. She wasn't heartless; she just didn't do well with others emotions. It was then that she saw the thin, black woman watching the interaction from locked inside the common room.

"Who are you?" Lake asked.

"Who are you?" The woman shot.

"I'm Lake." She didn't feel like arguing with a prisoner. The woman watched her through wary eyes. Lake smiled. "You have a tough resolve. I like that." The woman arched a thin brow. "I was a lot like you when I first came here. We aren't so different you and I."

"What makes you think that girlie?" She scoffed at Lake. "I don't sit around babysitting all day."

Lake didn't take offense. "We all have to contribute to the group. Since the kid was born, I stick close." Lake picked at a fingernail. "I guess you can say I'm attached."

"Attachment is a weakness. It'll get you killed." Lake shrugged.

"I suppose so. But she doesn't have her mother. Lori died to give her life. The girl needs someone." She leaned against the wall as the woman slid to the floor on the opposite side of the bars. It became apparent that she was wounded. "You okay?" Lake asked.

"Just fine." But the wince betrayed her tough façade.

"Have I earned your name yet?" Lake smirked.

"Michonne." Lake nodded and Michonne rolled her eyes.

Daryl walked up followed by Rick and some guy named Oscar that Lake rarely ever spoke to. "Ya'll getting' cozy?" He asked eyes never leaving Lake.

She flicked him off and smile when Michonne laughed sharply.

"Get. We got man business to attend ta." Lake's eyebrow shot up and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Oh shit. Our boy is in trouble with his girl." Oscar exclaimed. Daryl shot him a warning glare.

"I ain't your boy." He turned back to Lake before continuing. "And she ain't my girl." Something passed in his eyes but Lake was too upset to care.

"Fuck you." Was all she said before pushing past and returning to the cell with the others.

"We're leaving." Rick stated. "They have Glenn and Maggie. We have to rescue them." Beth began to cry and Hershel fought his distress to comfort her.

"Oscar, Daryl and I will follow Michonne to wherever she says they are being held." Rick looked over his shoulder where a none too happy Michonne sat glaring.

* * *

As the men began loading the car with weapons, Lake held the baby and watched Daryl. He hadn't spoken to her since their fight in the prison and she couldn't be happier. She wouldn't care of this was the last time she ever laid eyes on Daryl Dixon.

Shushing the baby, she nudged a somber looking Carl as he walked up next to her. "What is up kimosabe?" She asked.

"Judith." Lake looked over to him confused. He sighed. "Her name. We decided on Judith." He looked off towards his father.

Lake elbowed him softly, "I think Judith is a beautiful name. Your mother would be so proud."

Carl's eyes shone as he nodded. Lake caught Carol talking to Daryl. He nodded before looking in their direction. Their eyes met but Lake turned and walked away. She kept walking even after the car was far from view. She never looked back.


	4. Rescue Me

-Four-

"How old are you?" A slimy man named Axel asked Beth.

"Too fucking young for you." Lake growled and the man threw up his hands in surrender.

"Can I speak with you in private for a moment?" Carol asked Axel.

After they left Lake looked to Beth, "That guy freaks me out. You'd be best to stay away from him." Beth shrunk her face up in disgust.

"You don't have to worry about that." As she said it, Lake caught Beth glance in Carl's direction. She mentally kicked herself for not catching that sooner.

When Carol and Axel returned, Axel took one look in Lake's direction before mumbling something about watching from the tower.

Carol sat next to Lake and took Judith into her arms. "She looks like her mother." Carol stated. Lake leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "He is attracted to you, you know."

Lake cracked one eye to see Carol watching her. "Huh?" she muttered.

"Daryl. I've noticed since you've come how he watches you." Carol adjusted Judith before continuing, "I think he may even love you," Lake's jaw dropped. "In his own way of course." Carol added when she saw Lake's shocked face.

"See?" Beth drew out. Lake glared speechless.

"It makes me happy to see him happy. You are good for him." Carol's voice was sad but her eyes sincere.

Unable to handle it any longer, Lake jumped up and ran from the cell. As she exited, she grabbed a pistol and her hunting knife. She frowned at the fact that it had been so long since she actually used it. Anger threatened to boil over as she kicked the dirt beneath her feet.

A rustle revealed a walker as it made its way out from the trees. What appeared to be a nurse, drug itself as its breath labored rapidly.

"_You are good for him." _Carol's words echoed through Lake's mind. _"He is attracted to you, you know." _

Lake didn't ask for any of this. She wanted protection not a protector. She needed…she didn't need Daryl. She…

With a shout, Lake threw her blade as hard as she could. The thud of the walker hitting dirt subdued her frustrations.

Upon the retrieval of her knife, she smiled to herself. Her aim found home directly in the walker's head. She still had it, rusty her ass. Shielding her eyes against the setting sun she hoped the others were safe. That Daryl was safe. The regret was overwhelming.

A scream sent Lake scurrying back towards the prison. A gunshot sounded and Lake picked up speed. She reached the cell and Hershel shook his head. "Carl went after the screams." He pointed in the direction.

Lake cursed and took off running. "Carl!" She shouted.

"Lake!" Carl's voice echoed down the hallways. Lake rounded a corner just as Carl appeared at the other end.

"Carl, what the fuck?!" She yelled until she saw they weren't alone. Holding her gun up, she froze. "Don't move."

"Lake we don't have time!" Carl was frantic. Lake craned to see a man holding someone.

"She bit?" She asked tightening her grip on the pistol.

"Lake!" Carl was pulling her in the direction of the common room. "Please."

Lake struggled with the indecision. Finally lowering her gun, she cursed and took off after Carl.

Once everyone was within the safety of the common room, Carl impressed Lake by being the one to say, "You have to kill her." The man holding her protested. The woman was his wife. The teenage boy behind them was quiet.

"We take care of our own." A large, burly man replied. A woman stood next to him, silent, as he killed the infected woman. The husband wept as he held his son. Carl motioned for Lake to follow and she didn't object. They closed the group into the holding room and locked the door.

The silent woman rushed the bars, "You can't lock us in here!" The large man stopped her.

"This is the best we've had in weeks." He looked to Carl. "Thank you." Carl nodded and they left the group to mourn the loss of one of their own.

"You're all grown up." Lake stated as they walked back to the cell. "You were born to be a leader." She ruffled his hair and Carl pushed her hand away playfully.

As a group, they discussed their new additions. The large man, Tyreese, was the apparent leader. His sister Sasha was the one to protest being locked up and the other two were Ben and Allen. Carl had found them in the boiler room fighting for their lives.

"I think we should be able to trust them." Carl informed them.

"We don't know them." Lake argued.

With a stern look Carl stated, "We didn't know you either when you first showed up."

Lake threw up her hands. "Touché."

"I think we should leave them locked up. Just until the men get back." Carol suggested.

"I agree." Hershel added.

"Then they stay locked up until my dad gets back." Carl walked over to Beth and ran a finger over Judith's small hand. "We should feed them." He glanced over his shoulder and Lake stood.

"I'll do it." She left without another word. As she handed the food to the other group, she sat on the edge of a nearby table.

"So, you guys been on your own long?" Tyreese nodded as he stuffed a handful of rice in his mouth. In the corner, the other two men sat silent. Lake frowned. "Sorry about your loss."

The man looked straight at her, "Donna, her name was Donna…and thank you." Lake shrugged before reverting her attention to Sasha.

"How old are you?" Lake asked.

"What's it to you?" Sasha asked. Her brother kicked her.

"She is twenty four." He answered for his sister.

"Yeah?" Lake stood. "I figured you were close to me. I'm twenty five."

The woman only stared at her so Lake made her way to the stairs. "Ya'll holler out if you need anything. The guys should be back by tomorrow."

That night, Lake struggled to fall asleep. Something was wrong. She felt it in everything she was. Judith cried and Lake climbed from bed with a groan.

* * *

"They're back!" Axel shouted from his place up in the watch tower.

Everyone made their way out into the prison yard as the vehicle approached. Rick climbed out of the driver's seat as the back doors opened.

Lake's heart began to pound unforgivably as she watched an extremely wounded Glenn step out from behind a distressed Maggie. Placing his weight against her, they made their way towards us. Hershel and Beth hurried forward as Maggie began to cry. They embraced her as well as Glenn. Rick laid a hand on Carl shoulder as he stopped before them.

"Daryl?" Carol asked with a shaky voice. She turned away with a hand over her mouth when Rick shook his head.

"We went under fire. Oscar…he didn't make it. We waited for Daryl, but he never showed." Rick informed them. Michonne approached slowly.

Lake could feel her eyes on her. "We're going back for him." Michonne stated causing Lake to jerk her head up.

Looking to Rick, "You're going back?" He nodded.

"Daryl is a member of this group. We owe him the same courtesy we would any other." Rick took Judith and held her close. "Merle is alive."

Lake stepped back. "Merle? Daryl's asshole brother that you left stranded on a roof where he sawed off his own hand? That Merle?" Rick shot her a frustrated look. "Damn…"

When the others were in the safety of the prison, Rick addressed Tyreese. After a long discussion, the two shook hands and Rick unlocked the door.

Lake walked out of the weapons hold as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Michonne stepped into her path. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked. Lake threw on the shoulder holster and then sheathed her knife on her thigh.

"If Daryl's in trouble, I'm going to help rescue him. There is not a chance in hell I'm being left behind." Lake struggled to keep her anger in check. She wasn't upset with anyone but herself. That last day with Daryl replaying in her mind over and over again.

"You think you have what it takes?" Michonne crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Ask me that after I save your ass, K?" Michonne laughed. Lake pushed past her and continued towards the prison yard.

"Not a chance in hell girlie, not a chance." Michonne called after her and Lake only smiled.

* * *

Lake leaned against the SUV as Rick stepped out from inside the prison. Michonne followed closely, a long sword attached to her back.

"Bring him back." Lake jumped as Carol appeared from nowhere. "Please, he tried so hard to find my little girl." This was the first time Lake had heard Carol talk of Sophia.

"I want him back just as bad as you do. I won't come back without him, whether he's dead or alive." As she spoke, her stomach plummeted at the thought of Daryl being dead. Pushing it from her mind, she accepted a quick hug from Carol before climbing into the back seat.

Rick and Michonne climbed in the front and they set off on yet again another rescue mission. Looking out the window at the trees that flew by, Lake prayed to whatever God existed that she'd find Daryl. She vowed that when she did, she would tell him just how much he meant to her. She owed it to him after all.

"You ready Lake?" Rick asked from the driver's seat.

"I'm going to fucking tear them apart. Oh yeah, I'm ready." Michonne chuckled and Lake shifted in her seat.

"Just remember there are innocents there. We don't kill the living." Rick reminded. Lake scoffed.

"If they have harmed one hair on his stupid head, I'll kill every person responsible." Rick sighed and Lake continued, "Don't forget boss, you put me in Daryl's care when I first showed up. It goes both ways." Looking back out the window, Lake ran a hand over the hair of her ponytail. "He's mine." She muttered.

Parking far enough away from the compound, they took off on foot. Michonne led the way, saber drawn. Nightfall made the risk double if not triple but they knew they were on borrowed time. An assault of their magnitude wouldn't go unpunished.

Michonne turned back with a finger held up to her lips. Crouching near a pile of metal, they scouted out their best possible entrance. Orange light flickered over the wall of Woodbury. Shouting and chants sent Lake's blood cold.

"We have to get in there now." She whispered harshly. "We don't have time for technicalities."

Michonne motioned for them to follow and soon unveiled an entrance that was undiscovered by those of Woodbury. Once inside, they followed the commotion until they reached what looked to be a large arena. They climbed until the center ring was visible.

Lake cursed. Daryl stood in the center surrounded by a large group of people. A man with one eye addressed the crowd. Chants rose throughout the arena. _Kill! Kill them! Kill!_

Lake struggled to stay hidden as she watched Daryl frantically look about. Across from him stood a big man with a knife for a hand; in that moment it clicked.

"Merle." Rick whispered in confirmation.

Michonne pointed to the man with one eye, "The Governor." She tapped a finger under her eye. "I did that." She looked to Rick as if to answer some question.

Lake nodded curtly in approval. Just then, the Governor's voice rose above the crowd.

"You wanted your brother, well now you got him." The crowd erupted in cheers of approval. A blonde woman fought against the hold of someone in the crowd as she yelled for the Governor. Once free, she grabbed him by the arm and pointed towards Daryl. The Governor shook his head and held out his arms. The cheers were deafening.

Daryl circled the ring as his brother spoke. He shook his head and Lake knew he wouldn't fight. Couldn't fight. Not his own brother. Merle lunged forward thrashing out with his makeshift arm. Daryl jumped to the side narrowly missing the blade.

Lake sent a worry look towards Rick. He tossed her something and Lake caught it reflexively. Opening her hand, she grinned at a grenade. Rick nodded, and disappeared. Lake made her way to the far end of the arena and place the grenade at the base of the wall.

As she made her way back to meet the others, voices caused her to slip into the shadows.

"I hope they fucking gut him like the pig he is. I mean, who does he think he is to attack Woodbury. He deserves whatever is coming to him." The two men rounded the corner, disappearing into the arena.

Lake stood silent as she fought the urge to follow and kill the idiots who wished death upon Daryl. A roar erupted from inside, Lake climbed up the side of the wall and pulled on Rick's pant leg. He twisted to look down at her and shook his head.

Lake would be damned if she would sit by and not help Daryl if he needed her. She pushed up next to Rick, despite his protests, to see Daryl being shoved to the dirt. Someone within the crowd threw a weapon at Daryl's feet. Lake silently urged Daryl to pick up whatever weapon he was being given.

"Where the hell is Michonne?" Lake asked. Rick pushed Lake into the crowd and due to the entertainment; no one found them out of place. Seeing this, Lake broke from Rick and pushed through to the opposite end of the arena.

There she wrapped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Pick up the weapon you dirty redneck!" She ducked and ran back the way she came just as the people in front of her cheered her comment.

She delighted as she watched Daryl's head swing around and search the crowd she had just been in. He crawled and took hold of the machete and stood on shaky legs. He shouted something to his brother but Lake couldn't hear.

Someone grabbed her and Lake froze. "Come on." Michonne's voice was in her ear as she dragged Lake through the crowd. They made it to the front of the crowd just as the back of the arena blew.

People began screaming and running in all different directions. "Where is Rick?" Lake shouted over the frantic cries of the crowd.

"Who do you think set off the grenades?" Just as she said that, a second explosion erupted. Michonne pushed Lake towards the direction Daryl was. "Go get your man."

Lake took off running, pushing against the herd of terrified bystanders. She broke through to the center of the ring to find it empty. Her head shot back and forth as she searched for Daryl. The last explosion was the grenade Lake set at the far end. She was running out of time. Debris floated down from the sky in a rain of ash. People pushed at Lake from behind and she found herself being carried with the crowd. She elbowed someone roughly in the ribs just before someone slammed into her from behind. Wrapping their arms around her body, the person dragged Lake as they fought their way out of the arena.

Lake struggled against a steel grip until the hold loosened. Taking advantage of that mistake, Lake slammed her head back into her captor's face.

"Fuck!" A man shouted. Lake turned to see Daryl rubbing his eye. "Ya had to fucking head butt me in the damn eye?"

Lake threw her arms around his neck and refused to let go.

"Ain't that sweet." An unfamiliar voice stated. "As much as I love a good porno, we need ta get our asses out of here baby brother." Merle Dixon tilted his head towards the woods.

Daryl grabbed Lake's hand and followed his brother. Lake glanced over her shoulder to see the arena's blaze reaching far up into the night. Satisfied, she followed the one person she trusted most in this world; the one following his stupid brother. _Great_…


	5. My Brother Merle

**A/N: Another HUGE thank you to those who have commented and followed my story. This is a big chapter for me. 1rst- There is sex. ATTN all, this chpt contains sex. ;) 2nd-I never quite caught the directions in which the show takes place therefore I made up the map from Woodbury to where my O/C ends up. I understand that this may be incorrect but you'll have to bear with me because it worked for what I needed to unfold. Thanks again for reading and best wishes.**

-Five-

"So pretty thang," Merle Dixon put his hand on Lake's back as they walked through the woods. "Why you with my ugly ass brother?"

"First of all," Lake shrugged out from underneath Merle's hand. "If you fucking touch me again, you'll lose your other hand as well." Merle made a dramatic noise of shock. "Second, if you talk ill of Daryl again I'll stab you in your sleep."

Merle burst into laughter. "Damn D, you got yerself a lil firecrack'r." Merle drew his brother into a headlock but kept his gaze was on Lake. "I like 'er." He released Daryl, who shoved his brother roughly.

"Asshole." Daryl muttered as Lake searched for anything familiar.

Rick had established a plan of action in case they were separated, but most of that plan went to hell, especially in the middle of the night when everything looked the same.

"I have no clue." Lake frowned as Daryl turned his attention her way. "We need to stop; I'll have a better chance of getting us back with light."

"Oh didn't you know?" Merle threw an arm over Daryl's shoulders. "Baby broth'r here is a trackin' extraordinaire." Daryl pushed at Merle. "What? Ya have become a valuable member of mr. policman's crew. Ain't that right?" It didn't take a genius to tell that Merle was jealous.

"Cut it out, Merle." Daryl used his palm to push Merle away by his face. Lake ignored the eyebrow waggle Merle sent in her direction.

Turning back to Lake, "We can't stop. It's too dangerous." Daryl explained.

"Well then we need to find somewhere we can stop Daryl. We'll only get more lost at this point." Lake pulled at the bark of a tree she passed.

A snap made everyone freeze. Rustling sounded to their left and Lake wrapped a steady hand around the grip of her blade. Voices carried.

"I don't know why the hell he has us out here looking for them at night." A masculine voice exclaimed.

"He ain't thinking right that's for sure." Another voice stated. "We're walker bait out here."

A large hand covered Lake's mouth and she struggled to break free. Warm breath shh'd against her ear. Daryl.

They walked backwards until certain they were hidden amongst the shadows of the forest. Daryl then pulled his hand away and held a finger to his lips when Lake turned on him.

"You hear that?" One of the two men asked.

"Hear what?" The other turned around in a complete circle, his steps uncertain.

Another rustle sounded. "There. You hear it?" His partner nodded as they pulled their weapons.

"I didn't sign up for this shit. The Governor is fucking crazy. Those bastards are probably-." The man's sentence was cut off as a knife plunged through his chest.

Lake cringed. "You thought wrong pal." Merle's grunted as he pulled his arm from the man's chest.

It was then that moonlight slid across the other man's face. Lake grinned when she recognized him as the one of the two men at the arena that wished death upon Daryl. The man held up his gun, but Merle had slipped into the night disappearing from view.

The man's hand shook as he tried to steady the gun while frantically looking about. Fear, however, won out as he dropped the gun and started to run.

Lake pushed away from Daryl and drew her knife. Taking a step forward she took aim and threw. The man's scream erupted through the silence of night. Merle stepped out next to the man and looked to Lake in shock.

"Get my knife will ya?" Lake shouted. Merle sent his blade through the back of the suffering man's neck before pulling out Lake's hunting knife.

When he approached, he held it out, "Damn small fry, I may have been too quick ta judge ya." Lake noticed then that Daryl hadn't said a word. She turned to find him watching her incredulously.

Unsure of what to say, she re-sheathed the knife she took from Merle before lightly touching Daryl's arm. He pulled her into an embrace and set his chin on her head.

"You don't need me to protect ya do ya?" Lake inhaled the sharp woodsy scent that was Daryl before shaking her head.

"I may not need your protection," She ran her fingers down his jawline. "but it doesn't mean I don't want it."

Daryl grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed. Lake knew him to be shy but right now, with him almost dying, she needed him to know someone cared about what happens to him. She needed him to know she cared.

Pushing up on her tip toes, Lake cupped Daryl's face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers. The sensation of his kiss sent chills down her entire body. Her lips devoured his greedily as his hands found her face. They were locked in an embrace, lost in each other when a throat cleared behind them.

"Broth'r Merle is all hot and both'red after that lil display of affection." Daryl pulled away quickly causing Lake to groan.

Swinging around, Lake closed the few feet between Merle and herself in a matter of seconds. Drawing back, she let her fist crash into Merle's face sending him stumbling back.

"What tha fuck!" Merle touched below his nose for blood. "Lil bitch!" He took a step forward, fist raised but Daryl intervened.

"Don't fuckin' touch'er Merle." His voice dead serious. Daryl reached back and took hold of Lake's hand.

"The bitch punched me! You'd take er side over yer brother?!" Merle stomped with outrage.

"I warned you, you asshole. Daryl isn't a child, he doesn't need you busting his ass every two seconds." Lake shouted around Daryl's large frame.

Merle pushed against Daryl in an angry attempt to reach her. Daryl sent a fist into his brother's cheek sending him flat on his ass. Merle cupped his jaw and looked up at Daryl.

Scrambling to his feet, Merle pointed a finger in Daryl's face. "I hope that pussy is worth it lil brother." He slammed his arm into a tree, sending the blade deep into its bark. Swinging around, Merle pointed at them, "Fuck ya both." He stormed off in the night.

Lake suddenly felt awful and she watched Daryl stare after his brother. She squeezed his hand, but Daryl yanked away.

"See what ya went an did?!" He shouted. "I've been lookin' for my brother and juss when I get em back you mess shit up." Daryl's face was distorted in anger. He threw up his hands and stormed in the opposite direction his brother went.

Unable to move, Lake stood frozen amongst the two men they had just murdered. What had she done? First she killed a man, then she caused problems between Daryl and the one person he cared most for in life.

Alone, she tried not to think about how much danger she was in. Hell, she probably deserved whatever she had coming. Scrunching up her face, Lake took off on her own. With each step her anger grew. This was exactly why she didn't want to be a part of any group. She never had problems like this on her own.

Unsure of how far she had walked, Lake stopped short. Directly ahead of where she stood sat a rundown trailer with cinderblock steps. She looked about for any signs of life.

The trailer was silent; its windows boarded closed. Cautiously, Lake pulled open the door.

"Hello?" When nothing sounded, she stepped inside. "Yo, anyone here?" She mouthed a thank you into the air when she switched the flash light she found on. The beam of light stretched across the length of the trailer, which was disgusting but dry. After Lake cleared the bedroom and bathroom, she was satisfied that the place was uninhabited. Opening the cabinets in the kitchen, Lake jumped back and cursed as a mouse shot from the shelf.

Hand over heart, Lake exhaled roughly. The cabinets were bare leaving nothing to eat for tonight. Lake's stomach grumbled in reminder of her misfortune.

Her thoughts went quickly to Daryl and hoping he was alright despite his obvious anger issues. Walking to the bedroom, Lake pulled the sheets from the bed and nodded at the decently clean mattress. Shaking the dust from a thick blanket, she curled into a ball and slipped quickly into a restless sleep.

* * *

Lake woke to the sun shining in rays through the boarded window. Quickly jerking into a sitting position, she stretched out her sore limbs. Her stomach ached and Lake knew she needed to eat soon. Leaving the trailer, she set out in hopes of food. Breaking through the trees, Lake fought the urge to dance and squeal.

A familiar highway stretched before her, one she had traveled before in the past. Stopping at another familiar landmark, Lake ran her fingers over the hood of the car that had the note to Sophia on the windshield. Gone was the supplies, but the faded white paint remained.

"I should beat yer ass for goin' off on yer own." Lake jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice behind her.

Lake frowned at the dark circles that swelled underneath his eyes indicating lack of sleep. Still frustrated Lake crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I've taken a beating at the hand of a redneck." She knew her words would wound him and she didn't quite understand the reasoning behind her actions but Lake was hurting as well.

Daryl closed the distance between them, "Shut up." He gritted out before slamming his lips into hers. Any anger flew from Lake as her tongue danced with the man's before her. Pushing her against the car, Daryl lifted Lake onto the hood. Settling in between her knees, he reached up and pulled Lake's hair free before wrapping it in his hand. Lake gasped at the sensation which only fueled their fire. She fumbled with the buttons on the front of Daryl's shirt; running her hands over the hard planes of his shoulders as she pushed it from his body. Daryl groaned as Lake pulled a peck into her mouth; softly sucking its tip. His hands gripped the bottom of her tee before swiftly yanking it over her head.

Lake sucked in a sharp breath as her bare skin hit the cold aluminum hood. Daryl chuckled as he ground against her center. Lake whimpered at the fire that threatened to engulf her whole. Pulling herself up by the waist of Daryl's pants, Lake met his lips as she struggled with his belt. She laughed nervously when he stepped away and unbuckled his belt and jeans.

Daryl's blue eyes smashed into hers as if to ask permission. Lake nodded and let out a yip when Daryl scooped her from the hood and dropped her into the back seat. Settling on top of her, he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Daryl…" Lake started; her voice breathy. "I just wanted you to know—"

He cut her off with a kiss, "I know, I know." He repeated against her lips.

Both thrilled and nervous, Lake lifted her hips as Daryl pulled her jeans from her body. She fought to grip onto anything as he kissed his way down her chest and stomach. Lake sighed when Daryl's hand cupped her sex, his strong fingers touching her in all the right places.

"Look at me." He ground out through gritted teeth. Lake met his intense gaze. Next thing she knew, Daryl was moving inside her in long, rhythmic thrusts. She threw her head back, relishing in being so fully filled.

Daryl grunted softly as he kissed up Lake's neck, sucking her sensitive skin. Unable to fight the wave of ecstasy, Lake allowed herself to be swept away as her body spasmed around Daryl's.

"Oh God," Daryl bit out as his body found its own release. Collapsing, Daryl's breath was heavy against Lake's neck. Reaching up, she pushed the hair from Daryl's face as he rested on her chest. His eyes journeyed to hers after he shift his weight to the side. He placed feather light kisses across her jaw as his fingers rubbed the side of her bra.

"Did you find Merle?" Lake asked. Daryl snorted as his hand slipped over the silk skin of her breast. Lake arched into his touch.

"Yeah, he came back." Daryl mumbled. "Helped me look for ya too." He looked up. "He ain't so bad ya know."

Lake nodded, "I know. I'm sorry." She truly was, sorry that is. Merle cared about Daryl in his own way and that was enough for Lake to lay off him. Sure the guy was a complete and obnoxious asshole but for Daryl she would learn to cope.

Daryl returned his attention to her chest but Lake froze.

"Daryl?" Lake asked.

"Hmmm," He murmured, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Lake pulled him by the hair until he looked her in the eyes. "Where exactly is your brother?" Daryl smiled in reply. Lake thrust him backwards and sat up. Through the window, Lake was mortified to see Merle making his was out of the woods. Shooting daggers at Daryl, she scrambled to find her discarded clothes.

"Lake," Daryl complained. "Lakely." He shut up as soon as the name left his mouth.

"Don't Lakely me Daryl, he could have been watching us!" She shouted. Daryl shook his head.

"We split up. I tracked ya here." He grabbed hold of her chin. "Lake, look at me." She did as she was told. "I wouldn't let my broth'r see ya. I'd kill em before he got tha chance." Lake continued to pull on her jeans as Daryl zipped his pants. He stepped out and walked to the front of the car.

"D!" Merle's voice shouted. "I take it ya found er." Lake felt her cheeks burn as Daryl tossed her shirt to her.

Merle smirked as Lake stepped out and tugged her shirt into place.

"Shut up." She threw at him. He held up his hands in surrender. He opened his mouth to say something but froze at the sound of labored, raspy breathing.

Daryl cursed and took Lake's hand as he ran. Over her shoulder, she could see at least a dozen walkers making their way towards them.

Merle whooped as he followed quickly behind them. "Look at 'em! They movin' pretty fast for geeks."

Both Daryl and Lake swung around, "Shut up Merle!"

Merle's laughter echoed down the highway as they ran. Ahead, a black SUV honked.

"Oh my God! It's Rick!" Lake shouted. It was Daryl's turn to whoop as he recognized Rick's SUV. Lake laughed at the redneck that seemed to have captured her heart. Rick jumped from the driver's seat and wavered in their direction.

"Lake, Daryl!" They shouted in confirmation as they weaved through parked cars.

Lake lunged into the door that Rick held open followed quickly by Daryl. Merle flung open the passenger door as Rick slid behind the wheel. The walkers made their way closer as Rick addressed Merle.

"We going to have a problem?" Lake and Daryl shouted from the back for Rick to go but Rick ignored their pleas. It was a stare down, a battle of hierarchy. Merle's eyes darted to the nearing walkers before he slammed back against his seat.

"Fine! We ain't got no problem." Rick threw the SUV into reverse and sped away leaving the walkers in a cloud of exhaust. Merle grumbled from his seat as Lake took hold of Daryl's shaking hand.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched out the window as they drove for home. Hopefully, she'd never hear of Woodbury again. But even she knew that too good to be true.


	6. Prison Break

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the delay in updates. I had quite a busy weekend. Thank you to all those who commented and follow. FanFicGirl10, thank you for your constant feedback, you rock! This chpt switches POV because there is a lot of chaos and I wanted readers to experience happenings beyond Lake's POV. This will probably be a one time thing, so if you hate it bear with it. Also, just a warning, there is one section that has racist remarks. (Merle will be Merle) Anywho... ****I am extremely excited for February 10th, anyone else? ;)**

-Six-

Daryl woke abruptly to a feather light kiss at his temple. As he yanked his head back, Lake set a quick hand on his arm.

"Woah there," It took Daryl a moment to realize they were alone in the car. "Nature called." Lake nudged towards the woods.

"How long I been out?" He asked as he slid a rough hand down his face.

Lake smiled; that girl's smile was somethin' else. "We're only a couple miles from the prison."

Daryl was shocked that he had slept the entire ride back. He hadn't gotten much sleep or any at all, since they left Woodbury. Something about Lake made him comfortable. He had fought like hell to avoid her but in the end, he lost to the intense attraction he had to her.

As images of their hot sex flashed through his head, Daryl shifted in his seat trying to take some of the pressure off his dick.

The front doors opened as Merle and Rick returned. Once the car was moving, Merle started being Merle.

"So how many we got back at the prison now?" Merle could be a fuckin' asshole when he wanted. "We still have the chink? What about that damned nigg'r, he better be dead."

Rick slammed on the brakes sending Merle into the front dash. With a slew of curses, Merle fell back into the seat.

"Now you listen here," Rick leaned inches away from his brother, finger pointed in his face. "I have the peace of mind to leave your sorry ass on the side of the road. I know you are nothing but a racist prick who doesn't have a ounce of knowledge going for him but if I ever, and I mean ever, hear you speak of T-Dog or Glenn in that way again…" The veins in Rick's throat threatened to burst. "I'll kill you. You understand?"

The car was silent for a few moments and Daryl prayed like hell his brother would keep his damned mouth shut.

"He understands." A small voice at Daryl's side confirmed. "Isn't that right Merle?" Lake leaned forward and placed a hand on Merle's shoulder.

Shrugging away, Merle huffed as he turned to his window. "Yeah, I got it." He then mumbled about how 'the black still better be dead' but thankfully Rick ignored him.

Daryl grabbed Lake's hand and squeezed it tightly in thanks. As his girl always did, she nodding in silent understanding. His girl? Is that what Lake had become? Daryl nodded to himself. She was good for him, he couldn't imagine letting her go now.

* * *

Lake felt sudden serenity as they pulled into the prison. She was successful in rescuing the one person she doubted she could live without. Together, they were returning to the place they've called home. Minus Merle, everything was running smoothly and Lake was thankful.

Lake bounced in her spot as she spied Carl and part of the group running to the car. Beth held Judith and Lake didn't bother to fight the tears.

As soon as the car came to a stop, she threw the door open and ran to Beth. Not waiting, Lake pulled both Beth and Judith into a huge hug. She felt others patting her back but she couldn't let go. The happiness was overwhelming, happiness she was sure she'd never feel again.

Taking Judith, Lake bounced her in her arms as she watched the others welcome home Daryl. As her eyes scanned the crowd, she realized someone was missing.

"Is Michonne inside?" She asked and was immediately met with everyone's gaze. "What?" Suddenly unsure.

Rick cleared his throat, "We lost Michonne." Lake gasped and Rick threw up his hands. "No, she isn't dead, not that we know of." He pulled Judith from Lake's reluctant arms. "She never showed up at the car. I was out looking for her as well when I found you all. We'll look for her again in the morning."

Lake nodded. It was then that Carol threw herself into Daryl's arms. Crying, she stumbled over her words. Lake smiled at Daryl's face as he held on to the hysterical woman.

"Alright, get off my broth'r." Merle made himself quickly known. "He ain't dead." Carol stepped back immediately and wiped at her eyes.

Glenn, who was silent until now, stepped forward. "What the hell is he doing here Rick? He tried to kill me." Maggie spit at Merle's feet.

"Either he leaves," She started. "Or we do." Glenn voiced his agreement as did Hershel.

"Now listen here, I think it's best that we stay together at this point." Rick laid a hand on Carl's shoulder. "The Governor knows where we are. We need to unity now more than ever."

"Fuck unity!" Maggie shrieked through her tears. "That man is a monster. I won't feel safe with him about."

"Well, I can see ya still got that mouth of yers." Merle goaded.

Glenn jumped at Merle but Daryl held him back.

"He's my bruth'r. I jus can't let him go out alone." Daryl stated in an attempt to calm Glenn.

"Then you go with him!" Maggie was almost frantic. Lake, now frightened at the course the argument was taking intervened.

"What if we locked him up?" She asked.

"The hell—" Merle started but Lake held up a hand.

"You would have your own portion of the prison. Just not access to the part that the rest of the group resides in." She watched as Merle thought her words over.

"We'll stay with ya." Daryl added but Lake elbowed him. "Ow, what?"

"We?" She asked politely but the edge in her tone could not be mistaken.

Daryl stepped away from Glenn and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, we. Where I go you go." Lake arched a brow. With an exasperated sigh Daryl added, "He's my brother Lake."

Throwing up her arms in defeat, "Fine! Fine, but mark my words Daryl Dixon," She pointed at him. "You keep your brother's nose out of trouble or I go, K?"

Daryl held up three fingers, "Scout's honor."

"You weren't no scout." Merle shot. Daryl glared.

"We good?" He asked while turning about the crowd. Maggie and Glenn said nothing as they turned and made their way into the prison. Hershel walked up and patted Daryl's chest.

"Good to have you back, son." Daryl nodded. Lake took his hand and looked to Merle.

"You coming?" She demanded. They didn't wait for his answer before they started walking. "I swear, it's like we have a very bad, very old child."

"I heard that." Merle shouted. "I ain't forgot about you punchin' me neither."

"Shut up Merle." Daryl and Lake called in unison.

* * *

Michonne watched silently as The Governor ordered his men about. She had been watching them for days. They were preparing for a battle and she knew just where they were heading.

Andrea pushed through the small crowd and took hold of The Governor's arm. She was shouting and was caught off guard when he backhanded her across the face. The men chuckled around at the show of their leader's authority.

Michonne gritted her teeth and fought the urge to take her saber to the bastard's neck. After an hour, Michonne curiously witnessed Andrea leaving the compound. She waited until the coast was clear before she followed Andrea into the woods.

* * *

Lake woke curled into Daryl's side. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly agape. God, he was handsome. Lake trailed a finger down his chest, stopping more often than not, over each scar that marred his body.

"Don'cha ever rest?" Daryl mumbled causing Lake to jump.

Grinning, she placed a kiss over one of his hard pecks. "You sound like you're complaining." She stated.

Daryl's chuckled deeply. "I ain't complain'in." Pushing Lake on her back, he crawled over her. Kissing his way down her neck, he continued. "You may…run me…until I die from exhaustion…but I ain't complain'."

Lake laughed aloud as Daryl's beard tickled her collarbone. Daryl grinned before replacing his mouth with his fingers. Lake fought to breathe as she laughed.

"Daryl, stop!" She screamed. "Please!"

Tears slid down her cheeks just as a voice echoed through the cell. "Damn, who knew ya had such a playful side baby bro."

Lake screamed as Daryl struggled to cover her naked body. "Tha'fuck Merle! Get out!"

Merle roared in laughter. "Hey, ain't my fault she's in here screamin' like a banshee. Yer lucky it was only lil ol Merle who came a lookin'."

"Little is about right." Lake muttered causing Daryl to choke.

"What'ya say?" Merle asked as he clanked his arm against the metal bars.

"Merle, get the fuck otta here." Daryl stared down at Lake, his back rigid.

"Fine, fine." Merle turned to leave. "May wanna cover that ass 'fore someone else sees it and dies of the shock." His laughter followed him as he left.

"I'm going to kill him." Lake blew a hair out of her face.

"Get in line." Daryl jabbed her in the ribs making her jump before climbing out of bed and dressing.

Lake watched him through hooded eyes. Grabbing him by the front of the pants, she pulled him to her. "You are a really great guy." She kissed him roughly before pushing him away and smacking his ass. "Now go get momma some food."

Daryl smiled before leaving Lake alone. Lying back on the cot, she stared up at the ceiling. She sat for a few moments before shouting forced her to shoot up. Clutching the blanket around her body, Lake looked over the edge of the second floor.

Below, Merle shouted up, "Come on miss 'merica. Seems we have visitors." Lake ran back into the cell, pulling on her clothes as she went.

Outside, she took note of the others. Everyone was fully armed, and Daryl was at Rick's side. A white sedan was parked at the fence. A blonde woman climbed out of the driver's seat. The passenger side opened and out stepped a familiar face.

"Michonne!" Lake yelled. Hershel handed her his gun as she passed. Daryl held up a hand and Lake froze.

"Walkers!" Axel shouted from the watch tower. Lake swung to see about two dozen walkers making towards the prison. Her eyes met Daryl's just before the first shot rang out.

* * *

Daryl fought to keep on his feet as he carried Lake through the forest.

Merle nudged him. "Lemme have her." He offered but Daryl shrugged him away.

"I've gott'er. When she wakes, I wanna be who she sees." Merle nodded and silently took the lead.

Daryl tried to push the attack on the prison from his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, blood and screams assaulted him.

_Daryl tore his gaze from Lake's as Rick dropped the first walker. Michonne and Andrea screamed through the fence. Michonne pulled her sword and took down as many walkers as she could before the fence opened. Andrea unloaded her pistol as she turned to run to safety._

_Another gunshot sounded and everything went in slow motion. Andrea pulled a bloodied hand away from her stomach as she stared ahead into nothing. Michonne screamed as Andrea fell into her arms. Dragging her, just as the gate shut, Michonne placed pressure on Andrea's wound. Blood poured through her fingers as Andrea eyes fell dim. Lifting her head to the clouds, Michonne screamed in angst. _

_The walkers began pushing against the prison fences just as a hum-vee sped through the yard outside the prison. Gunfire erupted as the jeep unloaded on them. Daryl yanked Carl up and took off towards the prison. When he looked back, Rick was pulling Michonne off Andrea and they followed closely behind. _

_Daryl frantically searched for Lake. Unable to find her, he shot at the jeep and surrounding walkers. It was then that he saw it, his bow, lying next to Andrea's dead body. She brought him back his bow? Daryl dropped Carl at the door of the prison and pushed him inside.  
_

_Without thought, he tore down the hill dodging bullets as he went. A scream sounded from behind and he knew Lake had spotted him. He slid in the dirt as his hand closed over his bow. Shifting onto his back, Daryl locked and shot an arrow into one of the shooter's chests'. Scrambling to his feet, he ran. Using his pistol, he'd shoot over his shoulder taking out as many walkers as possible. _

_Rick, Lake, Merle, the new black man, and two of his men were all that remained outside. _

"_What do we do?" Daryl shouted as he approached._

"_We take cover." Rick yelled over gunshots. "We run if we have to." _

"_Like hell!" Lake shouted as she dropped another one of The Governor's men. _

"_Atta girl!" Merle hooted as he sought his revenge on the man who had turned on him. _

_From within the prison, screaming erupted. Bullets slammed into the brick around them as the sound of metal hitting metal pinged sharply. _

_The young man from Tyreese's group grunted as he was hit. His father, screamed his name but was hit as he turned to aid his son. _

"_We gotta go!" Lake screamed. "We won't last at this rate."_

_The front gate tore open as walkers climbed over themselves to enter the prison yard. "Go!" Daryl shouted after giving a knowing nod to Merle. "Rick, take Lake!" _

_Rick grabbed Lake as she fought like a wildcat. She screamed his name and Daryl felt sick. He and Merle continued to mow down walkers as they came, giving the rest of the group a head start. Giving Lakely a head start. _

"_Well baby brotha! Looks like we gave em a run for ther money eh?" Merle shouted. Daryl looked to his brother before pulling yet again another pistol. Opening new fire, Daryl whooped as the Walkers fell like potato sacks. _

_Unable to push them back any longer, Daryl grabbed Merle and pulled him as they ran around the prison. Exiting into the woods, Daryl looked back to the prison. _

"_Ain't nothin' we can do for em now. We'll find em after things die down." As true as Merle's words were, Daryl couldn't leave Lake. He couldn't leave the others. _

"_Nah, I gotta go back." Daryl's eyes plead with his brother. "I can't jus leav'em."_

_Merle cursed. Daryl turned and took off in the direction he came. Entering through a side door, he crept silently through the halls. He tracked his way to an open door on the second floor. Sighing, Daryl felt a rush of relief. They had escaped. _

_A gun cocked with a click. Daryl swung around just as The Governor pulled the trigger. _


	7. My Dog Scud

-Seven-

Lake woke to her head throbbing. She shifted into the warmth lying next to her.

Daryl jerked up, "Lake?" He asked as he touched her face. "Oh my God, Lake." He kissed her on the lips.

Lake turned to take in the small interior of the room they were in. "Where are we?" Her voice was hoarse and almost unrecognizable.

"Some cabin next to a lake." Daryl chuckled. "Ironic eh?" Lake smiled but flinched. Her hand slid to a painful wound in her leg. Questioningly, she looked to Daryl.

"You were shot." Daryl stated. "I track'd you and the others to make sure ya'll got out okay. I found the way ya'll left but then that fucker on his high horse found me. He would've shot me but Carol…" Daryl's face fell. "She took the bullet. We were outnumbered. She died in my arms." Lake struggled to sit but Daryl held her down. "Merle took out the other guy, but Carol had Judith, Lake."

Lake pushed past Daryl's objections ignoring the pain in her leg. Judith. She remembered. "I ran after her didn't I?" Daryl's blue eyes held pain. "We got separated from Rick, we heard someone coming so we hid. Judith, she wouldn't stop crying." Lake sobbed over her words. "He wanted her, said he would let us live if we gave her to him…then you came in…" Daryl held her as she cried. She had failed the others. She failed Rick and Carl. They had lost so much already.

"He shot you in the leg and took off with the kid." Daryl had tears in his eyes. "You dragged yourself across the floor after her…he knew I couldn't leave you. How would he know something like that?"

The front door slammed open. Merle frowned as he tossed a slew of dead squirrels onto the kitchen table. "Aye, pip squeak. How ya feelin'?" He asked.

Lake shrugged. Merle accepted that as answer enough, he took a chair and began cleaning dinner.

"We have to go after her. We can't leave her with that man. I'll die before—"Lake was cutoff.

"Ya ain't goin anywhere til that leg heals," Merle pointed his knife at Lake. "Me an Daryl'll think up a plan on how to rescue yer rugrat." Lake was never more thankful for Merle than in that moment. Of course he had to be as unlike Merle as possible but she was thankful none the less.

"I'm sorry about Carol." Lake placed a hand on Daryl's cheek. He leaned into her hand causing her heart to squeeze.

"She was a hell'ova woman. I'm jus sorry I couldn't have done more fer her." Lake kissed him softly on the lips.

"She loved you. You being happy made her happy." Lake smiled at the memory. "She told me so." Daryl held her gaze as he searched her words for truth.

Clearing his throat, he stood and grabbed his bow from the corner by the door. "Ima go out an see if I have any luck." He announced.

"Make sure yer home 'fore dark." Merle smirked as Daryl flipped him off.

"No, seriously. Listen to Merle." Lake's jaw dropped. "Did I just say listen to Merle?" Merle laughed as Daryl winked before leaving.

After Daryl was gone, the cabin fell silent. Lake felt the need to say something. "Hey." She snapped at Merle. He looked up and she smirked. "Come help me, I want you to teach me to do that." She pointed at the rodent he was gutting.

"This?" Merle asked.

"Yup." Merle scooted the chair against the wood floor as he stood. Walking over, he stared down at Lake unsure of what to do. Suddenly uncomfortable, Lake pulled back the blanket and shrieked.

Merle whistled, "Should've told ya that he took yer pants off huh?" Lake turned red as she covered herself back up. Refusing to let Merle Dixon ruffle her feathers, she stood on one leg and wrapped the blanket around her waist.

Merle grabbed her arm to steady her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He held up his arm and nodded to the blade. Lake smiled as Merle helped her to a chair. It was painful to sit, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Should've kept some of my pain killers, we both could'a used em about now." Lake scoffed at Merle's words.

"I hear that." Lake was starting to realize that Merle wasn't all that bad. He showed out a lot and opened his mouth even more but he took care of his own. Lake liked that quality.

She spent what felt like hours trying to learn how to clean squirrel. Just as she finally got the hang of it, the front door opened and Daryl strode in.

"Whad'ya get?" Merle asked as Lake turned in her seat. Daryl shot Merle a glare.

"What she doin' outta bed?" He asked, his eyes dropping to the blanket around Lake's waist.

Lake nodded, "Mhmm, yup, you forgot to tell me that little tidbit of information did ya?" Daryl tossed his dead rabbit at Merle before scooping Lake from the chair. Nuzzling her neck, he sat her down on the bed. "Miss me?" She asked.

Daryl groaned but pulled away. "You stay in bed ya hear?" He turned to walk back to the table but Lake grabbed his shirt.

"Oh no you don't." She fisted his shirt pulling him back. "I don't want to be left in bed all day. Merle taught me and I can help." She held out her arms. "Help me back over so I can be of assistance." Daryl watched her through narrowed eyes.

"He taught ya ta skin squirrels?" He asked turning to Merle. "Damn, you must really like 'er." Merle gruffed and leaned his chair back on two legs.

"She's ok for a chick." He set the legs down with a thud. "She needed ta know. Can't hav'er starving if we're not around."

Daryl waggled his eyebrows and Lake laughed. "You like me, you really, really, like me!" She cheered as Daryl helped her to the table laughing.

Merle pointed his arm at them but it was not longer any use. They couldn't be frightened by his tough exterior. Soon they were all laughing about nothing in general, but laughing all the same.

* * *

The next morning, Lake's leg was stiff as she made her way around the cabin. Both boys were out scouting the area and she wanted to cook a meal before they returned. Starting a fire, she began cooking pieces of squirrel over it.

A crash outside the door caused Lake to burn herself on the hot pan. "Damn it!" She shouted. Turning she hobbled her way to the door. Grabbing the pistol Daryl left behind; she cracked the door and peered outside.

On the front porch stood a dog; a very, very large dog. Its ribs were protruding as it rummaged through the porch furniture.

Lake whistled softly enough to get the dog's attention. When it turned, a pair of eyes one blue, one brown stared up at her.

Opening the door, Lake limped out careful to keep the gun ready. The dog watched her wearily but in the end was too hungry to object to human companionship. It walked over and sniffed Lake's bare feet before its long, wet tongue licked the top of her foot.

"If you're hungry, don't get any ideas." Lake murmured. The dog's tail thumped against the porch railing as it looked up at her. Dogs were rarely seen anymore due to the amount of walkers and their need to devour everything. This one was the first Lake had seen in months.

Sighing, Lake gave up the battle of wills. "Come on." She pushed open the door and was surprised when the dog ran in. "Hey!" She hollered but stopped in her tracks when she entered the doorway.

"Shit." She exclaimed as she watched the hungry dog devour the meal she was preparing for Daryl and Merle. "You better enjoy it; it'll probably be your last when Merle and Daryl get back." Lake walked to the bed and sat, her leg throbbing painfully. She messaged what she could before laying down and closing her eyes.

"Lake!" Someone shouted waking her from her nap. Lake sat up to see her giant dog lying at the foot of her bed snarling at a very shocked Daryl. His bow was raised and arrow ready.

"No!" She screamed, scaring both Daryl and the dog. "Don't shoot it," Lake peeked underneath the dog who was now sitting. "Don't shoot him. He is a good boy." She cooed as she pet the dog's head. He stood on the mattress and made his way up next to her.

"Ah, Lake! Don't let it sit in my…ah nevermind." Daryl lowered his bow. "What the hell Lake? I leave and ya got a dog?"

Lake laughed as the big dog lounged across the bed, with his head near Daryl's pillow."He ate your meal too." She added knowing Daryl's heart. "But no, seriously, he just showed up. Look at em, he's all skin and bones." Lake pouted as she looked to Daryl. "I love him already." She pleaded.

Daryl narrowed his eyes as he watched. "I ain't fallin' for that." He stated. Looking back out the door, he turned with a worried expression. "Merle don't like dogs, Lake."

"Well most everyone doesn't like Merle and we made a place for him." She smiled as the dog laid his huge head in her lap. "I wanna keep him." She had made up her mind. "He is extra protection for me while you're away." She tried making up Daryl's also.

Daryl walked around the bed and leaned to give Lake a kiss, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya." The dog pushed his slobbery face in between them to prevent the kiss. Lake broke out into laughter. "Hell naw." Daryl fought it but grinned.

It was almost nightfall when Merle showed up. Just as Daryl had expected, there were fireworks over the dog.

"No." Merle left no room for argument. "We ain't keepin' that beast…" He looked to Lake. "Unless ya wanna eat'em." Lake threw her hands over the dog's ears but his tongue lolled out of his mouth in indifference. Lake looked to Daryl and gave him a looked.

Daryl stepped forward like a child during confession. "Now see here Merle," He started. "That dog loves the hell out'a Lake and damn near tore me in half when I came back ta the house. I think she should get ta keep her dog." He scratched his head. "For protection, ya know."

Merle watched his brother carefully before speaking, "Fine. Yer girl, yer dog. Yer family is gettin' mighty big if ya ask me broth'r. Hard ta protect what's yers if it involves twelve kids and a pooch."

Daryl rubbed his chin before looking to Lake. "Yeah, but she likes 'em." Lake smiled. She squealed as she threw her arms around her new dog's neck. She sat back suddenly.

"He doesn't have a name." Merle laughed. "Everyone needs a name." She pushed.

"How about, lil shit?" Merle suggested.

Lake scoffed as she looked up at Daryl, "What is it with you Dixon's and weird names?"

She didn't wait for his excuse, "No, I think he needs something more…"

"Scud." Daryl suggested. Lake tilted her head as she mulled over the name.

"I like it." She stated. "He is fast."

"Nah, that's jus the name of D's first dog." Merle imformed. "That was til our daddy killed 'em dead. Ain't that right lil broth'r?" Daryl looked away and stayed quiet.

Lake frowned. "Just when I was starting to think you weren't so bad." She shot at Merle. He shrugged.

* * *

They ate dinner, with Scud at Lake's side. His head stood high above the table but he never took a single thing he wasn't given. Lake wondered whether he had an owner and quickly found out he had.

"Shake." Scud lifted a paw into Lake's hand.

"Lay." Scud obeyed. Lake beamed from ear to ear as she looked to Daryl and Merle.

"Yeah, yer dog is so smart Lake." Merle mocked. He froze and Lake covered her smile with the back of her hand. Scud stood eye level next to Merle, growling.

"I'd say he is." Daryl confirmed. Lake laughed aloud before calling Scud to her side. The dog obeyed immediately.

At bedtime, Lake pulled the blanket up over her nose as she watched Daryl pull off his pants and shirt. He had become more comfortable undressing in front of her to the point his scars no longer bothered him. He pulled back the blankets and jumped when Scud lay heavily breathing in his spot.

"Eh, get." Daryl pointed to the ground, but Scud only scooted closer to Lake. Daryl reached for him, and Scud barked almost sending Daryl on his ass.

"'Oh but she wants 'em'; 'He'll protect Lake.'" Merle mocked from up in the loft. His laughter could be heard as he shifted, making boards creak.

Daryl stood in just his underwear fuming. Lake quickly called Scud to the foot of the bed, as Daryl scooted under the covers.

Lake wrapped her arms around Daryl and kissed his cheek. "At least he kept the covers warm for you." She said positively.

Daryl grumbled, but pulled her into his arms. They fell quickly asleep.


	8. Everything Will Change

**A/N: I need to apologize for the length of no updates. I have lost motivation because I didn't like the way I was taking the story. I****'m going to try this and hopefully it gives me more writing options. Thank you to all who have commented and given input on my story. This chpt is longer than most and also has a heavy sex scene. Hope you enjoy!  
**

-Eight-

Two Months Later…

Lake walked quietly through the woods with Scud at her side. Mud squished beneath her boots as she took in her surroundings.

"Where the hell did he go?" She asked aloud. Scud barked before tearing away. "Scud!" When he didn't obey, Lake ran after him. She stopped and began laughing at the sight before her.

Scud had the material of Daryl's pants in his mouth as he tugged him her way.

"Damned dog." Daryl grunted as he tried to free himself from the dog's jaws. Pointing to Lake, "Don'cha laugh. You ain't gonna learn to track if ya keep lettin' him do all the work." His words only made her laugh harder.

"If he's around, then why not use him?" She asked between giggles. She patted her thigh and Scud released Daryl. When he was at her side, she stroked his head.

Scud's deep growl made Lake yank her hand back. Two walkers drug themselves from the trees. Daryl grabbed Lake and shoved her behind him. Raising his bow, he shot one of the walkers before resetting his bow. The last walker was nearing when Scud attacked. The walker waved its arms as it fell to the ground.

Lake ran to Scud's aid and drove her knife into the walker's skull. Scud barked as Daryl walked to their side.

"I had it." He murmured. Lake rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did, but there is nothing wrong with accepting a little help now and then." She kissed Daryl roughly on the lips. He rolled his eyes as she scratched Scud's head.

Daryl grabbed Lake and yanked her away, "Daryl!" She yelled at his harsh movement. He pointed at Scud and Lake followed in the direction of his finger.

Falling to her knees, she sighed at the bite wound on the dog's neck. Scud walked over and nudged her with his wet nose. Lake looked up to Daryl for help.

"Thur ain't nothin' we can do fer yer dog." Daryl began loading an arrow.

Lake knew there wasn't anything that could be done. She fought the lump in her throat and the stinging in her eyes. She began stroking Scud and laughed softly when he lay next to her and offered his stomach. Tears slid silently down her cheeks as she fulfilled the dog's wishes. He was oblivious to Daryl taking place and aiming the bow at the dog's lolling head.

Lake's hand paused when the dog's body seized beneath it. When it fell still, she sobbed. Daryl grabbed her and held her fiercely as she cried for her lost companion.

Anger surged within her as Lake pushed away and pulled a gun from the back of her jeans. Cocking it, she walked to the walker and shot it's carcass over and over until a calm hand stopped her. Throwing the spent pistol to the floor at his feet, Lake walked away from Daryl and past Scud's dead body.

"Where ya goin'?" He shouted behind her. Lake didn't stop.

"I'm have to bury my dog." She threw over her shoulder.

* * *

Lake allowed the smooth dirt to fall between her fingers as she sat on Scud's grave; the reality of the world heavy on her shoulders. She heard the snapping of twigs behind her but she knew who it was standing there. She felt his presence.

"I'm sorry bout yer dog." Daryl's voice was soft.

"What are we doing Daryl?" She asked without turning. "Will it ever be safe enough to live without constant fear of being attacked? Of being bit and having to be the one being put down?"

She caught him kneeling next to her out of the corner of her eye. "Dunno. I guess we are just livin' for that day ya know? The day we don't have to live in fear. Nothin' comes without loss, but maybe the loss makes more sense if yer livin' for somethin'."

"What about a future? A family?" Lake wiped her eyes. "Could you just put your child down like that?"

"That wasn't my kid Lake." He was angry, she knew it.

"It could have been." She refused to look at him but she knew he watched her. "I'm pregnant."

Daryl was silent as she knew he would be. He stood and walked away leaving her alone with her thoughts. She didn't blame him for leaving; she knew Daryl just needed time.

Using one hand to push herself to her feet, Lake kissed her fingertips of the other and placed it on the grave. When she got home Daryl sat on their bed. He looked up as soon as she walked through the door.

"I don't know how to be a dad." Sadness and fear heavy in his voice. "I ain't ever thought I'd have kids."

Lake sat next to him on the mattress and stared ahead. "Yeah, I didn't think much of being a mom either." She felt him grab her hand. "Especially now."

"We have ta tell Merle." She scoffed at Daryl's odd concern. "He'll probably beat my ass. That or leave us."

"He won't touch you Daryl." Lake shook her head. "And would it be such a bad thing for him to leave us?" She faced Daryl. "I have faith in you. Fuck your brother. You don't need him to survive and survive well."

"He's my brother." His voice low.

Lake stood and gripped Daryl's chin. "If your brother leaves us over his niece or nephew then he isn't worth your loyalty. We need to be able to rely on him." Daryl's blue eyes were unsure. "He loves you. He won't leave."

"A baby." Daryl was far away.

"Yes, a baby. Yours and mine. A little ass kicker." Lake dropped her hand and looked up to the ceiling. "God, he or she will be the baddest child if you and I are any indication."

Daryl laughed. "I used to set shit on fire."

"I bit people." Lake admitted making them both laugh. Her smile faded as she continued to think. "I still want to rescue Judith."

"I know."

"Ya know what?" Merle asked at the door.

Lake looked over her shoulder. "Judith." She answered as she turned back around.

"What about er?" He asked again as he walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair.

"I still want to rescue her." Lake sat on Daryl's lap with an arm around his shoulders. "Oh and we're pregnant."

Merle's jaw dropped for a moment before he snapped it shut. Running a hand over his shaved head, he cursed. "Condom broke eh?" He looked to his brother who hid his face.

"Something like that." Lake replied.

"Where is the little shit?" Merle looked around for Lake's constant shadow.

"Dead." Her words curt as she picked at Daryl's shirt.

Merle looked confused. "What the hell is the matter with her?" He said to Daryl.

Daryl lifted his head, "Scud got bit. We ran into two geeks in the woods durin' our trackin' lesson. I put 'em down."

Merle slapped his knee before standing. "Well fuck me, I don't know what'ta say."

"That's a first." Lake mumbled.

"It's like a fuckin' funeral in here." Merle shouted. "My baby brother is havin' a kid. Let's celebrate. Uncle Merle is gonna teach the little shit lots of important stuff."

"God help us." Lake smiled as she stood. Holding out her hands, "Come on daddy, lets go get you drunk." Daryl groaned as she pulled him to his feet.

Merle whooped as he jumped from the porch to the ground. Lake shook her head at the crazy man. They climbed into the truck they found weeks ago and rode to the bar.

They had been in this area three months and through different scouting trips found a small bar that was untouched by destruction. Merle said it was divine intervention. He has always been an idiot.

They pulled into the parking lot to find a walker roaming around. Lake elbow Daryl and pointed. He rolled down his window and sat out on the door.

"Hold'er steady Merle." Daryl asked as he aimed his bow. Merle drove to the walker and Daryl shot. The walker dropped as the truck pulled to a stop. Lake followed Daryl out to retrieve his arrow. Merle parked the truck and jumped out.

The bar was quiet when they walked in. "Damn, with all this excitement, I need a whole bottle." Merle reached over the bar and swiped a half full bottle of whiskey. Taking a swig, he threw it to Daryl who followed his brother's actions.

Daryl held the bottle to Lake without thinking but stopped. "Sorry." He mumbled. Lake shrugged and walked to an old jukebox in the corner. Wiping the dust from the glass, she read the songs on the current page.

"Gah, I wish we had electricity. I could really use some Florence + The Machine right now."

"What the hell is that? A vibrator?" Merle roared with laughter.

Lake rolled her eyes. She watched as Daryl took another long swig of whisky. At this rate she'd have to drag him home in the bed of the truck.

* * *

Lake held her stomach as she laughed. On the stage, Merle and Daryl sang their own rendition of _She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy._

Merle swung his arms around as Daryl used a bottle of vodka as a microphone. There was a thump that made Lake pause. She listened but heard nothing more so she continued to watch the brother's struggle through lyrics they didn't know well.

The thump sounded again and Lake stood. Holding up a hand she tried to silence Daryl and Merle but both ignored her. She scooted into a booth and pulled down the blinds. What she saw sent her screaming and tumbling backwards.

"Shit." Daryl said as he made his way to help her up. "What the hell is the matter?" He looked at her like she was insane. She pointed to the window.

"Look out the window." She pulled her gun and checked the ammo. Merle walked up to her side slightly swaying.

"Sis, I think yer a lil coocoo." He said through slurred words.

Re-inserting the clip she cocked the gun and set it on a table. Pulling her second pistol, Lake did the same before turning to Merle.

"Fuckin' geeks! At least fifty." Daryl shouted as he scrambled from the booth and went in search of his crossbow.

"Coocoo huh?" Lake asked when she saw Merle's face pale. "I guess this crazy bitch will have to save your drunken ass."

"Where my bow!" Daryl shouted. Lake rolled her eyes as she watched her stumbling man.

"Behind the bar Daryl." She stated. Turning to Merle, she handed him one of her pistols. "Keep their attention. I have to get the truck. Meet me in the back as soon as I disappear with the truck okay?" She frowned at Merle who just nodded. She hoped they could hold it together.

Lake ran through the back of the bar ignoring Daryl's call after her. When she was out the back door, she immediately was confronted by a walker. Grabbing her knife, she drove it underneath the walker's chin. Pulling it free, she wiped her blade on her jeans and kept running. Gunshots sounded and Lake picked up pace around the building. She hesitated as the front came into view revealing the crowd of walkers trying to break into the bar. Even if she could get to the truck, it was doubtful she would be able to get it out of that crowd.

Lake took off down the road. Her heart pounded as she ran. Houses passed but she couldn't find a vehicle. A semi sat deserted at a gas station. Lake climbed up into the cab trying to catch her breath. She searched for a key but couldn't find it. Pulling down the visor, the key dropped into her lap. Hands trembling, she turned over the ignition and cursed as it sputtered.

"Come on you fucker… come on." She bounced in the driver's seat when the eighteen wheeler roared to life. Switching it into first gear, Lake pulled the truck out of the gas station careful not to hit anything. Straining to see over the dash, Lake could see the bar surrounded by walkers. As she neared it there was one more gunshot before it fell quiet.

Cursing, Lake switched into fourth and stepped on the gas. She fumbled with her seatbelt before hearing it click. The speedometer hit fifty-five when she hit the crowd. She slammed forward upon impact. The truck plowed through the walker's crushing them as it went. An arrow hit a zombie in front of the truck and Lake cheered. Daryl still had her back. She turned the semi in a wide circle before floor boarding it back through the crowd.

As she went through a second time, the semi met resistance due to the many bodies beneath it. Lake strained to get the truck through but it drew to a stop. "Shit!" She shouted. Walkers began to attack the eighteen wheeler so Lake climbed through the window and on top of the cab. Standing on the roof, she unloaded her pistol into the walkers around her. It was then that she noticed the truck had been abandoned. Jumping up and down, she screamed for Merle and Daryl. The bar door opened and the brother's ran to their truck.

Lake fought to keep her balance as the semi began to rock. The truck cranked and she looked to see Daryl climbing out the window into the truck bed.

"Lake!" He screamed. She jumped up and down again as they approached. The semi groaned as it began to tilt. Lake started to cry.

"Daryl! Hurry!" She shouted. She fell to her knees and gripped the edge of the cab.

"Get on the hood!" Daryl shouted. Lake didn't hesitate as she slid down the window onto the hood of the semi. Walkers moaned and fought to climb each other to get to her. "Shoot them!" Daryl yelled again.

"I don't have any more bullets!" Lake reached down and pulled her knife and began stabbing walkers in the face from where she sat. One walker grabbed her boot and tried to pull her from the hood. Merle plowed the truck into it and Daryl held out his arms.

Lake leapt. She sobbed as Daryl's arms embraced her. He frantically stroked her hair and kissed her face. Merle drug a couple walkers before they rolled out from beneath the truck. When they reached the gas station, Merle stopped and let Lake drive. Daryl refused to let go of her hand as they made their way back to the cabin.

The truck slid to a stop in front of the house as Merle threw open his door. "Goddamnit! That was too fucking close."

Daryl's arms went around Lake as he held her close. Merle finally stopped cursing to look at Lake, "You bit?" He asked.

Lake looked down.

"Take the cabin, check over yer girl." Merle took a pistol from the cabin before passing them. "I'll try and see if I can't find us some dinner." He stumbled and Daryl reached out to grab him. Merle shook him off, "I'm fine. Just a lil drunk is all. I work best drunk." Both knew he was lying but decided not to question Merle when he was wired.

They watched Merle disappear into the woods. Daryl jerked Lake to him. "What the fuck were you thinking you stupid girl?" He shouted at her.

"I…I just-"

"Just shut yer damned mouth." Daryl gritted out before wrapping a hand into Lake's hair and slamming their mouths together. "God, I was so…fucking…scared…" Daryl bit out through kisses. Their tongues tangled as he yanked her up and around his waist. Carrying her to the cabin, he kicked open the door before dropping them onto the bed. "You stupid…stupid…God…" He kissed frantically down her body, yanking off her clothes, as if this was the last time they'd ever love one another.

Lake arched as Daryl sucked her breasts. He groaned as her hand slid down and inside his pants to grip his cock. Thrusting into her palm, Daryl grabbed a fistful of her hair using it to pull her head back and expose her neck. He sucked the flesh of her neck, as Lake pulled off his shirt.

When the material fell, Daryl grabbed Lake's wrists and pinned then above her head. He kissed her then, their tongues fighting in anger and need. This wasn't the time to make love. Their emotions were too strained, this was about primal need.

Daryl made his way down Lake's body before using his mouth on her most intimate area. Lake screamed as an orgasm tore through her body. She was floating back down to earth when Daryl stood to yank down his pants. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. Lake braced herself against the rough wood as Daryl entered her from behind.

She moaned at being filled. Daryl began moving in rhythmic thrusts as he sucked and nipped her shoulder, neck, and earlobe. His hand reached down and messaged her to the point she thought she may die of pleasure. Lake threw her head back against his broad shoulder as he continued to fuck her.

Daryl groaned and gave one final thrust just as Lake fell into oblivion. He panted heavily with her as they stood there silent.

Daryl pulled from her body and turned away. He rubbed the back of his neck with a frustrated hand. "Did I hurt ya?" He asked.

"No." Lake tried to steady her breathing. She walked to the bed and fell on her back. "That was…wow." She breathed out.

Daryl stood above her and lifted her legs one at a time examining them closely. "Checkin' ya for bites." He answered without being asked. He moved up her body until satisfied she wasn't bit.

"Thank you." Lake told him as he pulled on his pants. He shrugged.

"Don't fuckin' do that again Lake. You understand?" She had never seen Daryl more serious about anything. It was extremely sexy but she knew it wasn't the time to point out that fact.

"I promise." She told him although she knew she'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving his life.

"You gonna come huntin' with me?" He asked. His tone softening and returning to his shyer self. He scratched his beard and waited for her to answer.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Lake said as she stood and dressed.

* * *

Out in the woods, Daryl seemed to draw into himself. They didn't speak for awhile before he stopped and turned to her. "Look," He scratched his head and looked about. "I'm sorry for back there. For callin' you stupid. I was just-"

"It was stupid." Lake interrupted. "You weren't wrong to get upset. Don't worry about it." Daryl nodded before continuing to a trap they set earlier in the day. When they found it empty, Daryl cursed.

"We're gonna have to leave soon. Nothin's here to eat." He kicked at the dirt and wiped at his forehead.

"We need to find the others Daryl." Lake knew he hated her bringing up the others.

"They won't take Merle. Not now that we're outta the prison." Daryl said as they walked to the next trap. "I'm not leavin' my bruth'r."

"We won't leave him, but we owe it to Rick to tell him about Judith. We have a better chance of getting her back with the entire group trying to rescue her." Lake shielded her eyes against the setting sun. "It's going to get dark soon. We have to go back."

Daryl nodded, "This is our last trap." He nudged her jaw with his knuckles. "Let's hope thurs somethin' there."

As they approached the last trap, a familiar groaning sound put them on alert. The walker sat in their trap unable to get free. Daryl lifted his crossbow and took aim but Lake stopped him.

"Wait!" She yelled. Daryl swung on her as if she was crazy. She pointed, "Look at it. It is familiar. Who it is?" Daryl inched closer and squinted. The walker was missing an eye as well as most of its lower half.

"Hell if I know?" He turned to her. "Who is it?" He asked.

A gun cocked behind them. "It's The Governor." She whispered as they froze. They turned to see Rick aiming a gun at them.

"Rick?" Lake questioned with shock. "What are you doing?"

"I should kill you both." Rick said as he pointed his gun on them. "You just gave her to him?" Rick was now addressing Lake.

She shook her head slowly. "He attacked Carol and I at the prison and killed Carol when Daryl tried to rescue us…" She let her words fade.

"So you just handed her over to him without a fight?" Rick gritted out.

"Aw, fuck you man!" Daryl shouted as he raised his bow. "Lake almost died. That asshole shot her an she still dragged her fuckin' body after yer kid. Where were you?"

Both men stood with weapons pointed at one another but unspeaking. The walker strained against the trap behind them. Daryl cursed before swinging around and shooting The Governor straight through the head.

"I hate geeks." He bit out as he walked over to the walker and pulled his arrow from its skull.

"How are the others?" Lake asked. "Is Judith okay? Did you get her?"

Rick watched Lake as she questioned him. As if finding her guiltless, he dropped his gun. "Tyreese and his sister found him trying to leave the prison with her. That was when walkers attacked. They were able to get away with her but The Governor…" Rick looked over at the walkers as Daryl walked to Lake's side. "Must have been a painful death." He stated.

"Good." Lake said as she grabbed Daryl's hand and began walking away from Rick.

"Where you going?" Rick asked. Lake turned and shook her head.

"We are leaving. We have Merle and I can't be a part of a group whose leader would accuse me of something like you did." Lake looked up to Daryl who nodded. "It's best for everyone this way. We'll take it from here."

Rick seemed to be struggling with their decision but Lake didn't wait or care.

"Bye Rick." She threw over her shoulder without looking back.


	9. The Little Things

-Nine-

"My ass is fallin' asleep." Merle decided to inform them as they drove. Lake shifted in her seat to dull the ache in her back and ass.

Daryl drove silently down some back road as they made their way to Florida. After their encounter with Rick, Daryl was adamant on leaving the cabin and trying their luck elsewhere.

"How much longer til I can stick these feet in the sand?" Merle continued from the passenger seat. Daryl huffed but remained silent.

"I won't be able to stomach the smell of your feet Merle." Lake was now extremely sensitive to smells and most foods.

"What'ya talkin' about?" Merle made the motion to take off his boot but Lake grabbed his arm.

"Seriously," She squeezed his flesh tightly. "I will puke on you."

"If you two don't stop fightin' I'ma put ya in the back." Daryl warned. Lake let go of Merle and sat back into her seat.

"I blame you." She threw at Daryl. "You got me pregnant."

"She's gotta point baby brother." Merle agreed.

Daryl looked over at them out of the corner of his eye, "Why don'tya form a 'It's Daryl's fault' fan club." Lake laughed and shot her hand into the air.

"I call president." Merle shoved her with his shoulder when she called dibs first. Daryl just shook his head and leaned against his door. Feeling sorry for her gruff boyfriend, Lake leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hmph." She tickled his ribs at the brunt noise. He jumped and shot a glare her way. "I'm tryin' to drive."

Lake sighed and leaned her head against Daryl's shoulder. "Fine." She closed her eyes.

"I'm hungry." Merle complained. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

"Wake up." Lake was nudged awake. Slowly, she sat up to see Daryl looking down at her. When she looked around, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"We're here!" A breeze blew her hair through the open window. She bounced up and down and squeezed Daryl's hand.

"Squeeze away, that arm's dead anyways." He muttered as he rotated the shoulder she slept on. Lake knew he was tired, so she ignored his grumpy mood.

Climbing out of the truck, she turned and smiled when Daryl reclined in his seat and threw an arm over his face. She'd let him sleep, it was better for everyone. As she walked over the wooden walkway, she shielded her eyes against the sun's rays. Waves crashed against the shore and the smell of saltwater created a serene moment that Lake relished in.

When her shoes sank into the sand, she sat on the last step and unlaced her boots. Pushing her toes into the sand, she sighed as the heat soaked into her skin. Ahead, Merle jogged out of the water. When he was close, he shook his body sending water all over her.

She threw up her hands, "Hey!" Her laughs betrayed any anger in her tone. She squinted up at Merle, "Is it cold?".

Merle dropped into the sand near her feet before propping up on an elbow. "Nah, feels great." He looked back towards the truck. "Daryl crash?" Merle stood and held out his hand for Lake when she nodded. "Come on then, guess it'll be my responsibility not ta get ya eaten by sharks."

Lake scoffed, "Sharks are the least of my worries." She took Merle's hand as he pulled her to her feet. It was then that she noticed Merle had taken off his contraption that was usually placed on his stump.

Catching her gaze, Merle shrugged. "Don't wanna rust."

"I'm sorry Merle." His eyes bore into her. "You may be an ass but you didn't deserve to be left on a roof."

Merle turned to the ocean and took a deep breath. "I deserved it." He eyed her over his shoulder. "Well, come on."

Lake followed Merle but she couldn't get his words out of her head. She loved Daryl and she knew the kind of childhood he had to suffer through. It had never occurred to her that Merle suffered the same abuse. He fought his own demons just as everyone else and just because he dealt with the pain differently didn't make him a lost cause.

The waves lapped at her ankles, the foam stinging the small cuts on her skin. Merle pulled off his clinging shirt and tossed it up on the dry sand. "Feel free ta get naked." He grinned before diving in. Lake strained to locate him until Merle's head bobbed up and down in the water. When he was a few yards out he waved his arm for Lake to join him.

She glanced back to where Daryl slept before wading in; ignoring the heavy weight of her clothes as they clung to her body. Diving beneath the water, Lake held her breath and swam against the current.

Surfacing near Merle, she laughed out loud and splashed at the green seaweed that floated around her.

"It's kind of gross." She told Merle who pretended to eat the green goop. Shaking her head, Lake froze when a dark figure trudged down the embankment. Tapping Merle's shoulder, she pointed, "Is that Daryl?" She asked already moving towards shore.

Merle grabbed her and pulled her to a stop, "I'll go." His tone left no room for argument. Lake nodded and watched Merle swim to shore and fight to stay standing as the waves crashed against his back. When he started running, Lake tore through the waves as fast as she could; concerned only with Daryl's safety.

"Daryl!" She screamed as she fell to her knees when a wave hit her. Trying to regain her footing, Lake fell again before finally reaching the sand. Her legs burned and she kicked sand up as she ran. "Merle!" She watched him tackled the figure and stab it in the face with something.

Falling to her knees, Lake fought to gain her breath. Beneath Merle laid a walker, Merle's arm sword sticking out of its forehead.

"What the hell ya screaming about?" Daryl's voice sent tears streaming down Lake's cheeks. Jumping to her feet, she threw herself into his arms.

"I was so…I thought you…" Daryl shh'd her as he wiped her sticky hair from her face.

"Ain't nothing the matter with me." Daryl looked to Merle who stood and wiped the walker's blood from his face. "You okay?" He asked his brother.

"No fuckin' peace." Merle growled. He started towards the water mumbling to himself.

Daryl sat in the sand and pulled Lake down to sit between his legs. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he set his head on her shoulder. "Got scared did ya?" He whispered.

Lake turned in his arms to face him. "Of course." She turned back around and began scooping sand between her fingers. "You were asleep in the truck...a sitting duck."

Daryl laughed. "I don't sleep heavy. You know that." Lake shrugged as Daryl squeezed her in a hug. They watched Merle swim until Daryl decided they should join him.

* * *

Sun drying lounged in the sand, Lake ran her fingertips over the tattoo on Daryl's back. She could tell he got it to cover a particularly bad scar but she said nothing. Daryl's heavy, steady breathing confirmed that he was asleep; on his stomach with his face propped on his folded arms.

"You love'em don'tcha?" Merle's voice sounded vulnerable. Lake turned to see him watching her interaction with his brother.

She nodded before lying down and resting her head on the small of Daryl's back. Clouds slid slowly across a baby blue sky and if Lake closed her eyes, even for just a second - she could almost convince herself that they were in a different world; a world without the undead and complete devastation.

She opened her eyes and her dream disappeared. Despite that Lake knew one thing; she knew they would be alright. Daryl and his brother had become her family and together they'd survive this world. Things would be okay.


	10. Trouble

**A/N:** **I hope to get another update out tmrw for Valentine's Day. Leave me a couple comments on what you think of the story so far. Thank you for all those who read and review my story, I am very thankful. Enjoy!**

-Ten-

The door dinged as they entered the abandoned diner. Daryl crept in front, his crossbow aimed and ready. After it was swept and cleared, Daryl motioned for Lake to lower her gun.

"We got food!" Merle shouted from the kitchen. His head pooped up in the serving window, two large cans in his hands. "We have," His head shifted from one can to the other. "Pork n Beans and corn." His head disappeared from view again as Daryl rummaged through the things behind the counter.

"Knife." He held up a large serrated kitchen knife. Lake sat in a booth by the window before pulling off her right boot.

She sucked air through her teeth at the large blister that was forming due to her ankles swelling.

"What?" Daryl asked as his head turned about; alert.

"My heel is torn up." Lake gritted out as she touched the area around her wound.

Daryl's boots beat against the tiled floor as he made his way to her. He whistled low when he saw her heel.

"Why didn't ya say nothin'?" He crouched and took her foot in his hand.

"It wasn't that bad-" Lake winced. "Until now."

"Merle!" Merle's head popped up again.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Anything we could use as disinfectant back there?" Daryl's voice was calm and strong. Lake always loved his voice.

Things began clanging and clattering in the kitchen before Merle kicked open the swinging door and walked out. He tossed Daryl a small box.

"Is it our lucky day or sumthin'?" Daryl asked as he moved his hands to reveal a 'First Aid' sticker on the front of the box.

"Dayyum girl," Merle leaned on the back of the booth. "Want ta lose yer foot?" Lake shot him a glare which only made him laugh.

After the wound was clean, Daryl wrapped her foot and tied the gauze off. Squeezing her calf, he gave her a knowing look, "We need to keep it clean." He stood and rubbed his neck. "Keep yer shoe off until we leave."

"Uncle Merle is gonna get you some grub." Merle walked back into the kitchen and returned with cans. Dropping them down on the table he grinned, "Pick." He told her.

Lake looked over each can and decided on corn, it being the only thing that didn't make her instantly nauseous.

"Good choice." Merle was in a pleasant mood given what happened at the beach but Lake wasn't about to complain.

Daryl walked up with a can opener, "Didn't know how much I'd miss shit like this until now." He grabbed Lake's can and began opening it. Just something as miniscule as a can opener made life easier and saved them from any potential injury they might obtain doing what it could.

Lake looked down into the can when Daryl handed it back to her. The smell of corn made her stomach queasy but she tilted her head back and let the vegetable slide into her mouth. Daryl dug into the Pork n Beans while Merle sat next to him eating what looked like the same.

When they finished, they gathered whatever cans were left and piled into the truck. "Get the knives and shit?" Merle asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I got what would be useful." Daryl answered. They drove for miles until they entered into Alabama.

"I always wanted to travel," Lake told them. "I just didn't think it would have been after the world basically ended."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Merle reclined his seat.

Lake began fumbling with the truck's radio system. She pressed eject on the CD player and was surprised when a CD popped out. She narrowed her eyes at Daryl, "I thought you said you didn't find anything in the CD player." She accused as she read the title of the CD. "Ha!" She laughed as Daryl groaned. "Celine Dion! This truck owner had taste." Lake inserted the CD and pressed play.

"Lake," Daryl started. "Walkers are bad enough. I can't listen to Celine Dion for hours on end." He glanced in her direction. "Ya want me to keep my balls?"

"The whispers in the morning, of lovers sleeping tiggght." Daryl groaned as Lake sang along with the first song. "Are rolling like thunder now…as I look in your eyes." Lake leaned forward to make eye contact with Daryl. The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement but he shifted away from her.

The truck rumbled down the road as Lake turned up the volume. "'Cause I am your lady!" She shouted making Daryl laugh. "And yooou are my man ."

"Damn girl, who need weapons." Merle shifted awake in his seat. "Yer gonna take care of our geek problem with that voice alone." Lake smacked him playfully as the truck slowed.

"Turn it down." Daryl's voice was lethal. Lake obeyed before sinking lower into her seat. Ahead, two men walked out of the woods and stood in the road guns pointed at them.

"Fuck." Merle whispered. Looking over to Daryl, "Run 'em down." He instructed.

"I can't." Daryl's voice was soft. He looked to Lake before turning his attention to his brother.

"Run 'em down Daryl." Merle pressed. "It'll be better than anythin' they'd do to 'er." Lake's heart pounded as she realized what Merle was implying.

Grabbing Daryl's arm, Lake squeezed. "Run them over." She turned to see the men still in the road. "If they don't mean harm they'll move." She was ashamed of what she asked but she had to think of her unborn child now. She doubted it would survive a brutal rape if that's what this came to.

The truck revved as Daryl pressed the gas. Lake watched the men look at one another before opening fire. A bullet crashed through the windshield and hit the seat a few inches from Lake's head.

"Get down!" Daryl shouted as he pushed her head into her lap. "Merle!" Lake turned slightly to see Merle steady a gun out the window and open fire. A scream came from outside and Daryl cheered Merle on. "Ya got 'em, now the-"

A loud explosion sounded at the side of the truck causing it to swerve. "Shit." Merle shouted. "Tire's out!"

Daryl cursed colorfully as he fought to keep control of the truck. Merle dropped into his seat and grabbed Lake just as the vehicle tilted on two wheels.

Lake met Daryl's horrified blue gaze just before everything went black.

* * *

Lake's vision faded in and out as she heard ringing. She was moving. Her eyes focused up on Merle dragging her from the truck cab. He had a huge bleeding gash on his forehead and his mouth was moving.

Lake tilted her head as her hearing began to clear. "Atta girl, yer okay." Merle encouraged as he pulled her back onto him. Wrapping his arms around her, he told her over and over that she was okay.

A moan came from her lips as she turned to look for Daryl. Merle turned her head up toward his face as he shook his head. "D…daryl." Her throat burned as the words left her mouth.

Merle continued to shake his head, "He's fine." He assured. "He's taking care of somethin'; he'll be here soon."

That was when Lake heard it. The screaming. She struggled against Merle's hold until she was able to make out two figures in the road. Daryl was on top of a man hitting him over and over. The thudding noise continued until the man's screams were replaced with shallow gurgling. Even then, Daryl continued to hit him. Lake turned her head away from the brutality reasoning that Daryl was doing what he had to to keep them safe.

The wind sent the trees waving as a bird flew overhead. Lake watched a squirrel climb across a power line as everything fell gravely silent.

Merle helped Lake sit up just as Daryl approached. He walked with a heavy limp and the entire front of his body was covered in blood. Lake avoided looking at him until she heard a choked sob. Jerking her head up, she frowned as Daryl dropped to his knees before her. Yanking her into his arms, Daryl cried.

She stroked his matted hair, "It's okay. I'm okay." Daryl squeezed her so tight she struggled to breath.

A hand told Daryl to pull back and he obeyed allowing Lake the air she needed. Merle stood over his brother and nodded before heading over to where the bodies lied. Lake refused to look as Merle stabbed each carcass in the skull ending even their un dead life.

She held Daryl until he quieted. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

Daryl didn't answer for a long time, "Do you think ya lost the baby?" The sadness in his voice was heartbreaking. Lake knew there was a good chance she lost their child and she couldn't bear to lie to Daryl; not after all they'd been through.

"I don't know." She started. Daryl placed a bloodied hand to her stomach as if he could feel the child this early. Lake lifted his chin so that he looked her in the eyes. "I don't feel different. I'm not hurt so there's still hope."

A single tear streaked its path down Daryl's cheek. "I'm sorry." He told her but Lake shook her head.

"Don't you say you're sorry. You did nothing wrong, you were trying to keep us safe. If we lost our baby, we will survive the heartache. That's what we do, we survive and there isn't anyone I know that's better at surviving then you Daryl Dixon."

Daryl kissed her roughly on the lips. "I've never had anyone like you before." He looked down as if embarrassed. "I love you."

Lake smiled at the courage it took him to say what she already knew he felt. Cupping his face, she kissed him slowly.

"I love you too you dirty redneck."

* * *

Lake sat quietly with her feet in the lake. They had been walking most of the day and by chance ran across a small lake. Daryl emerged from the water, his hair slicked back. He glanced over at her sitting on a large rock before swimming over.

"You coming in?" He asked as he grabbed her injured foot and inspected the wound.

Lake looked over her shoulder to where Merle sat on a log, his back to them. "I don't know. What if Merle-"

"Merle isn't comin' over here. I made him uncomfortable back at the road so he is in deep thinkin' mode."

Lake smiled softly, "Merle? Deep thinking?" Water beaded down Daryl's face as he smirked at her sarcastic question.

"Come in with me." He backstroked through the water his eyes never leaving hers. Lake stood and pulled her shirt over her head before shyly looking over at Merle again.

Daryl splashed at her, "He can't see ya but ya better hurry before he does." Lake quickly shimmied out of her jeans before jumping into the warm water.

"Wow." She sighed as Daryl swam up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow is right." His voice husky and his eyes on her. Lake pushed him away and swam away with a laugh. Daryl growled. "Ya know how I like to track, woman." A mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lake stopped and stuck her tongue out at him before swimming closer to the rocks. She was almost there when a hand snaked around her calf. She giggled when Daryl pooped up and pressed her back against the rock's surface.

"I'm damn good at trackin'." He spoke against her lips. "'specially if it's somthin' I want." He deepened their kiss as his hand slid her bra strap from her shoulder. He kissed the skin he exposed until his mouth was on her breasts.

Lake moaned at the sensitivity as Daryl pulled off her underwear. He threw them over his head and they plopped into the water disappearing below the surface.

"I don't have an abundant supply of underwear Daryl." Lake scolded as she turned her neck into his kisses.

"Good." He muttered against her skin. He pushed deep inside her causing Lake to dig her nails into his back. They moved together giving into their bodies lust until, unable to hold off any longer, allowed themselves sweet release.

Lake panted as Daryl licked the water from her neck and chin. A rustling near their head made them freeze.

Merle walked out from around the rocks, oblivious to the naked pair until he spotted them.

"Shit!" He swung around as Daryl positioned himself in front of Lake as she shrieked.

"Get the hell away!" Daryl shouted but his huge smile sent Lake's mood venomous.

Merle's laughter was so loud, she couldn't help but turn red. "I ain't lookin' no more." Daryl turned. "Damn, you two are like rabbits." Lake threw a humiliated hand over her face as she watched Daryl swim to her clothes.

He stood above her and held a hand down to pull her up. Lake looked to Merle, "Don't you turn around Merle Dixon or I swear I'll kill you."

Merle waved his hand dismissively as Lake was pulled up onto the rock. Grabbing her clothes, she pulled them on and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking out into the water, she saw her bra floating nearby.

Daryl had just pulled on his briefs when Lake pointed, "Oh no, go get my bra since you think this is all so funny." Daryl followed in the direction of her finger before laughing.

"Alright." He pulled off his underwear and jumped into the water.

"Showoff!" Lake shouted after him.

Merle was now watching from the shore and hooted with laughter when Daryl waved her bra in the air. "Those bitches sure do float." He choked between laughs. "If we need a boat we know where ta find one."

Lake flicked them both off as her cheeks went aflame. She walked around the rock when Daryl handed her bra back and quickly pulled it on. He was already pulling on his shirt when she came back into view.

"You're in trouble." She stated. "I told you he'd come back!"

Daryl held up his hands as Merle cut in, "Ain't got nothin' I ain't seen 'fore." Lake narrowed her eyes at him.

"We were done, he didn't see nothin'." Daryl frowned at Lake's shocked face. "I mean…I-"

Merle handed Daryl his crossbow before taking the lead, "I'd stop diggin' that hole baby brother." He laughed at Daryl's defeated face.

Lake shook her head and followed after Merle leaving Daryl to his own devices. After a couple kisses and some much needed begging, Lake and Daryl walked through the woods hand in hand.

He talked of the time he got lost out in the woods and ended up with poison ivy to the ass. Lake laughed but Merle remained quiet; his mind elsewhere.

They broke through a clearing and stopped when a town stood ahead.

"Melbrook." Lake read the sign. "I don't know how I feel about towns after Woodbury."

Merle glanced over his shoulder before looking back. "We need ta stop. We should check it out and stay the night if it's empty."

Daryl agreed. "I need'ta stitch that up." Merle's gash was beginning to bleed through the strip of fabric they tied around his head. Daryl squeezed her hand, "You need ta eat too."

"Ok." She agreed.

They proceeded into town with the hopes of not running into any trouble. Hopes have a way of letting people down.


	11. Baby Bottles, Camo, and Lace

**A/N: Hi all! This one is short but I just wanted to give a little something in honor of Valentine's Day. It is just a cute, mini adventure. I hope everyone has a great weekend, see you Sunday! **

-Eleven-

"Ain't much ta look at," Merle threw an arm around a manikin in the Melbrook Mall's JC Penny's. Cupping the fake woman's breast, he waggled his eyebrows. "But she's got mighty purdy…" He looked down before grinning, "Eyes."

An arrow zinged through the air before lodging directly between where the manikin's eyes should have gone. Merle jumped back before glaring at his brother.

"We ain't got time for games Merle." He chided as he grabbed Lake's hand and pulled her into the mall.

Lake looked over her shoulder to see Merle pulling Daryl's arrow from the plastic woman's head. He mumbled to himself before following after them.

Lake turned to the ceiling, which was completely made of glass, allowing the sun to light their entire path. Stores stretched down either side for at least a mile. "This place is huge." She said aloud as they walked past a clothing store that was almost completely bare.

"Ain't gonna be much use to us if we can't find nothin' that ain't been looted." Daryl scratched at his beard that was beginning to get too long. They walked past another store and Lake pulled to a dead stop jerking Daryl's arm. "The hell woman?" He asked before following her gaze to the store's sign.

"We don't know," Lake stared. "But we do need things just in case." Daryl searched her face before giving a nod of agreement. Lake walked into Gymboree and ran her hand across the tiny baby outfits that hung untouched.

"Ain't nobody need baby shit at the end of the world I guess." Daryl said from behind her.

Placing her hand on her stomach, Lake prayed to whatever God existed that her child still lived. "We should just get unisex colors…" She walked the outline of the store, grabbing things as she went. "And pacifiers, bottles, bibs…oh, and a toy or two."

Daryl stopped her hand, "We can't carry all that Lake. Just take what it has ta have." Lake nodded slowly before dropping half of her armful back onto the shelf. Daryl opened his bag and Lake stuffed a handful of baby clothes and a couple other things in before zipping it back up.

Merle waited on a bench outside of the store as they walked out. He looked to his brother before moving ahead without a word. Lake was thankful for his kindness in that moment.

They hit a couple more stores, taking what useful things they could find before Merle piped up, "I need clothes." He looked over at an outdoors supply store and rubbed his hands together. "Daryl," He turned. "Take yer girl shopping; Merle needs ta work."

Lake laughed, "You want to go with him?" She nudged him with her hip. "It's a redneck paradise in there."

Daryl shook his head with a smile, "Nah, Merle will grab extra for me." He shielded his eyes before pointing down yonder. "Let's take you there." Lake rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lace and lots of it. She walked through Victoria Secret and grabbed a couple garments from the floor. "What am I going to need this stuff for Daryl? I doubt a teddy will come in handy when fighting walkers." She held up a sexy, black nightgown that was almost completely see-through.

Daryl adjusted himself, "It won't be walkers that'll get ta enjoy it."

Lake scrunched up her face, "You are impossible." He shrugged with a chuckle. She grabbed a few more things, most at Daryl's suggestion, before walking across the walkway into another clothing store.

* * *

"That is sexy as hell." Lake smoothed her hands down the tight black, spandex pants she wore as she turned around in the mirror. Daryl sat behind her, legs sprawled out in front of him. Pulling on her boots, she grabbed a red plaid button down and pulled it on as well. Combing her fingers through her hair, that now almost reached her lower back; she tried to recognize the woman in her reflection.

Her face had thinned out, giving her higher cheekbones than she ever had before. Her dark eyes looked almost black as they stared back at her. She continued to run her hands down her waist and thighs as she turned. The pregnancy had given her thin body sensual curves that she would have killed for. Honestly, she didn't look half bad.

Daryl pushed himself into her from behind. "Mhmm." He rumbled as he placed his hands over hers as they ran over her body. She tried to turn and kiss him, but Daryl stopped her. "I got somethin' for ya." Lake turned in his arms and looked down at what he held in his hand.

"What is that Daryl?" Her hand flew up to her mouth.

He held a small ring which his large hand dwarfed. "I know if none of this shit happened, I wouldn't have no chance with a girl like you…but if I did I'd want ta make ya mine." He awkwardly held out the simple gold band. "I guess this is me sayin' that if it still existed, I'd marry ya."

Lake wiped away the tears in her eyes as she placed the ring on her finger. Holding it out in front of her she beamed at Daryl who had turned a flattering shade of pink. Throwing her arms around his neck, she squeezed him until he choked and pulled her away.

"Damn, you like ta broke my neck." Daryl rubbed his muscles. Looking completely uncomfortable, he kicked at the rubble on the ground. "Well, come on." He turned and walked away.

"Daryl!" Lake shouted after him. He waited until she was at his side where she took his hand, "I would have said yes."

"Huh?" Daryl looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"If marriage still existed; Even if walkers didn't overrun the world." She kissed the back of his hand. "I would have said yes."

The corner of Daryl's mouth crept up into a grin as he nodded. Together they left in search of Merle; when they found him, still in the camo store, they started to drag him out. "Hey! I ain't decided which one I like best yet!" Merle left with both.


	12. Bad Luck

**A/N: ****Thank you to all who have commented and followed my story. I appreciate you. This chpt is just another bump in the road of the walkingdixons. I like scary movies so I added this just for fun. Hope you all enjoy.**

-Twelve-

The town of Melbrook was dead. The streets were littered with debris and decaying bodies as they walked by.

"Where's the geeks?" It was the question they were all wondering. Merle turned to the setting sun, "We need to shack up fer the night."

"Sounds like a plan." Lake rubbed her aching back. Daryl kept silent by her side, still refusing to lower his crossbow.

Merle motioned from across the street and they followed him into an abandoned apartment building. He kicked open the first apartment and swept it before allowing Lake entrance. Turning to Daryl, "I'll take first watch. Go get some sleep with yer girl."

Daryl nodded to his brother, too tired to object. Lake didn't even peel off her clothes before climbing onto the bed. When she felt Daryl's body next to hers, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Lake startled awake to muffled sounds. Sitting up, she felt the bed for Daryl but he was gone. Using her hand, she covered her mouth to silence the sound of her breathing.

A knock against the wall made Lake jump as she struggled to adjust her eyes to the dark.

"Check in there." A man's voice ordered. Lake scrambled off the bed and slid underneath. The apartment door slammed open revealing a pair of steel toed boots. The sound of them beating against the hardwood echoed throughout the room.

"There ain't no one in here." The man in the boots called out.

"Check everywhere; that bastard fought like hell, he's hiding somethin'." A tear slid down her cheek as the realization assaulted her. They had Daryl.

The man in the boots made his way around the room before returning to the door and closing it shut. Lake removed her hand and took in a deep breath. Sliding out from her hiding spot, she stood and ran to the door. Looking out the peephole, she watched a dark figure walk past.

Turning away quickly, she laid back against the door just as her eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through the tiny window in the kitchen.

"Boo." Lake's scream was cut short when the man's head knocked her out cold.

* * *

_Lake! _A voice echoed in her head. _Goddamn it, wake up! Lake! _Lake stirred at the familiar voice. _I swear I'm going to fuckin' kill you if she's hurt. _She opened her eyes to the sound of a thud. Wincing, she struggled to keep them open as the light blinded her.

"Lake." This time it was Merle's voice who called to her. Turning, Lake found him tied up in a corner of what looked like a basement. The gash in his head had been re-opened and now trickled down his face.

"M…merle?" Her voice was broken and weak.

"You okay?" He asked before nervously glancing over towards a staircase. Lake reached up and touched her face, sticky warmth pulled away with her fingers.

"Where are we?" She asked; biting at her bound wrists.

"Some asshole's cellar." Lake noticed Merle was also bound by his neck and feet.

A body lay slumped on the floor across from them. She pointed and Merle frowned, "He wouldn't quit holler'in for ya." He fought against his restraints again. "Damnit." He bit out.

She whimpered as she got to her knees and crawled to Daryl's side. Pulling him onto his back, Lake gently wiped the hair from his face.

"You best get back over where they put ya." Merle urged. "These folks got a mean streak." She didn't care. She wouldn't leave Daryl.

"Daryl." She whispered. His chest rose and fell softly. "Daryl." Lake repeated as she shook him. His face was swollen and bruised. The floorboards above them creaked, sending Lake's blood cold.

"Get yer ass over here." Merle gritted out as his eyes followed the sound of the footsteps. Lake kissed Daryl before returning to the spot she had woken up in just before the upstairs door opened.

Closing her eye, she fought to steady her heaving breaths as the person made their way down the stairs.

"Well, well, it's good to see you up." Lake froze until Merle spoke.

"Fuck you." The sound of bone hitting flesh made her wince. Merle spit, "That the best ya got?" He goaded. Another fist thudded.

"Say another word and I'll turn my attention on your little friends." Merle was quiet. The man strode across the room and nudged Daryl with his boot. "He dead?" He asked aloud to Merle. "You dead?" He turned back to Daryl. A groan made the man chuckle. "Nah, he ain't dead."

Lake listened for the man before she was yanked up by her hair. A yelp escaped her as the man drug her across the room.

"You thought I forgot about you pretty?" Lake grabbed onto his wrist to lessen the pain.

"Let'er go!" Merle screamed from the corner. He began to struggle harder.

A knife pressed to her throat and Merle froze. "Didn't I tell ya to shut the fuck up?" The man's tone was deadly. Yanking on Lake's hair, he smiled when she screamed. "What is it with this chick? She got gold tits or somethin'?" A sob broke from her chest.

"She ain't well can't you see?" Merle begged. Lake figured she looked awful but she didn't anticipate the sudden nausea until it was too late.

"I don't-" The man's sentence was cut off when she puked onto the floor. With a disgusted sound, the man threw her down into her vomit. "Nasty bitch."

"Jake!" Another voiced yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Jake yelled back. Footfalls raced down before revealing a younger man.

"I thought you weren't gonna start without me?" The boy asked with a punch to Jake's arm.

Smiling, "I wasn't, just makin' sure they're alive is all." Jake sat in a chair. "This is Jim, my brother." He introduced.

Lake crawled to Daryl before wrapping her arms around her knees. Jim pointed to her, "What's with her?"

"Puked all over the place man," Jake informed before tilting his head at Merle. "Said she wasn't well."

Jim's features distorted, "She bit?!" He yelled.

"No she ain't bit you fucking moron!" Merle yelled back. Jim punched Merle across the face.

"We better get Jeanie down here to check 'er." Jim told Jake. "I ain't mess'in with a bitch that's been bit."

Lake started shaking as she franticly tried waking Daryl, "Please Daryl! Wake up! Please!" Jake motioned for Jim to grab her. He obeyed ignoring Lake's screams.

"Chain her up." Jake ordered. Jim held her as they hung her from the beam by her hands. The cold metal bit into her flesh as her weight bore down. Jake grabbed her face in his hand and looked her over.

"She is mighty pretty." He turned to Merle. "What's she doin' with you two?" Merle spat on the floor at their feet.

Jake pulled a knife and pointed it at Merle, "I'ma enjoy cutt'in you up." He looked to Jim. "Go get Jean." Jim scrambled up the stairs.

"What the hell ya want with us?" Merle asked; his eye almost swollen shut.

Jake laughter boomed. "You think you can go around kill'in whoever ya want?" He walked over to a small table and picked up tools at random. "My brother died on that road." Jake threw a knife which wedged in the wood by Merle's head. "Ya'll killed my brother." He walked over and pulled the knife before tapping the tip of Merle's nose with the blade. "The way I sees it, you brought this on yerself."

Daryl groaned as he sat up alerting Jake. "Oh goodie! I see wer all are awake and alert." He smacked Daryl across the face as he walked back to the table. "Just in time too."

Daryl met Lake's gaze and he furrowed his brows in question. Lake shrugged but nodded that she was alright. The door upstairs opened and Jim came down followed by an older woman.

"Ah Jeanie. Seems we need yer help." Jake threw an arm around the woman's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "That girl, there's somethin' wrong with her." He shoved Jeanie towards Lake. "Find out what." He demanded.

"Don't touch her." Daryl warned. Jim moved to hit him but Lake stopped him.

"Stop! Don't touch him." Both men turned their attention on her. "I'll let her look me over just don't hit him again."

Jake smacked Jim across the shoulders with a laugh, "Seems we've found who she belongs to." Jim smiled a toothless grin. "So you'll cooperate if we leave yer man alone?" Jake walked closer when Lake nodded between sobs. "You'll do anythin' to save him?" Lake looked over Jake to see Daryl's eyes begging her not to answer.

She looked away and ignored Daryl's protests. Jake grabbed her roughly by the chin and forced her to look at him. "I asked ya a question."

"Don't you answer that!" Daryl screamed. Jake nodded for Jim to deal with him but Lake screamed.

"Yes!" She screamed into Jake's face. "I'll do anything to save him." Her words faded to a whisper.

He stood back and crossed his arms. "Whatch'a think Jim?" He looked over his shoulder at his brother. "Think we should allow her the chance to free her man?"

"Hell yeah." Jim anxiously crowded in behind Jake.

"Thought so," Jake held up a hand. "We'll let Jeanie look over our girl here and then we'll be back." He pointed at Lake. "You best be ready to prove just how much you love that pile of shit over there."

Lake shook as she watched the brothers leave the cellar. A touch made her jump, "I ain't gonna hurt ya child." Jeanie's voice was calm and frail.

"She ain't bit." Daryl growled at her. "She needs to get out of here." The old woman turned to Daryl.

"What's the matter with her then?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant." Lake answered. Jeanie's hand flew to her heart.

"Pregnant?" Her face was shocked. "A baby? This day in age?"

"People still fuck." Silent until now, Merle would have rolled his eyes if he could.

Jeanie pointed at him, "You hush yer mouth with all that filth."

"Let my girl go." Daryl continued. "Let her go and we will stay." Lake shot forward in objection but Daryl glared her into silence. "Please."

They could tell Jeanie was struggling with the decision. She looked to Lake, "It movin' yet?" She asked.

"I don't know." Lake held still when the woman reached into her bag. She pulled out an old stethoscope and placed it on Lake's stomach.

"Used to, I was a nurse." Jeanie listened as she moved the scope. "Now this was way back when. When the walkers came, I had been retired for quite some time but…" She smiled. "I still have a knack for findin' what needs to be found." Pulling the stethoscope from her ears, she offered them to Lake. "Listen to that."

Lake allowed Jeanie to put the instrument on her ears before hearing an offbeat thumping sound. "What is wrong with it?" She asked looking to Daryl.

Jeanie smiled before taking away the scope. "Nothin' is the matter. That's yer heart and the little ones. That's how come it sounds so weird."

"Thank you." Lake didn't know why she decided to thank the woman but just the knowledge that her child lived was enough to give her hope.

"Can I hear?" Daryl asked after a moment.

Jeanie turned to him and then back. "He the father?" She blew a hair from her face when Lake nodded. Jeanie stood and motioned for Daryl to come over. "No funny business or I'ma have to shoot ya." Lake noticed the gun grip poking out of the woman's dress.

Daryl scooted until he was below where Lake hung, "I'm covered in puke." She mumbled down.

"I don't care about that." He grinned up at her before using the wall to stand. Jeanie cleared her throat before putting the instrument on Daryl. He listened until his eyes widened. "That's my kid?" He asked Jeanie, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Isn't-"Jeanie's body fell to the floor with a thud. Merle step out from behind the woman, his arms no longer bound.

"Nice touch with the kid thing, baby brother." He threw to Daryl before helping him get Lake down.

Lake dropped to her knees beside Jeanie's body. The woman's head was twisted at an odd angle, her eyes open but unseeing.

Daryl's arms lifted her up as they searched for a way to escape. "Only up from here." Merle confirmed what they all knew.

"I want those bastards dead." Lake grabbed Daryl's hand but he was lost in madness.

"My thoughts exactly…" Merle snickered.

* * *

The door to the upstairs opened, "Jeanie, you done yet?" Jim's voice echoed. When no one answered, he made his way down to discover a dead Jeanie at the center of the room. "Jake!" He screamed up the stairs before stopping in front of Merle. "What did ya do?" Spit spraying from his mouth. "What-"

Merle pulled the knife from the boy's throat, showering the floor with his blood.

At the top of the stairs, Jake released a guttural roar. He pulled his gun and began shooting sending bullets in every direction.

Lake screamed as Daryl and Merle rushed their attacker weapons drawn. They wrestled the gun from Jake before Daryl stabbed him in the chest. Jake reached up and grabbed at Daryl with a bloodied hand. As his breathing labored, his blood gurgled up from his mouth.

Heaving, Daryl pushed away from the dead man. Lake continued to cry.

"Ruined my new fuckin' shirt." Merle struggled to his feet before pulling at the tattered remains of his shirt.

"Can we leave now?" Lake took Merle's hand and stood; her eyes never leaving Daryl's slumped form. "Daryl?"

"He'll be alright." Merle answered. "Let's go." Daryl stood and walked up the stairs leaving her in his brother's care.

Outside, Lake turned to see a trailer in the middle of nowhere. "How would anyone know they were here?"

"I think that's the point." Merle said as he made a second trip out with supplies. "They ain't gonna need this shit anymore."

"I guess you're right." She turned before spotting Daryl off by himself. When she reached him, Lake sank to her knees. "You okay?"

"You really would've done whatever to save me?" His voice low.

"Yeah, I would have." She meant every word.

"I put ya in danger." Daryl ran a bloodied hand through his hair. "I-"

"You did what needed to be done. You and Merle both." Lake grabbed a hold of his forearm. "Those people were evil. Who tortures people? Especially in a time like this. We couldn't have known if Jeanie would have let us go." A tear fell.

Daryl looked up and nodded. "Yeah, we just survived." Lake smiled softly.

"Holy shit!" Merle made them jump from where he hollered by the trailer. "They have bikes." He pulled the dusty tarp from two custom motorcycles when they reached his side.

"Woah." Daryl ran a hand over the black paint and chrome of the bike.

"Woah is right brother!" Merle whooped. He turned over the engine of the red bike he sat on. It roared to life, smothering Merle's cheer.

Daryl did the same, grinning when his engine roared to life also. He patted the seat behind him and winked. Lake shook her head before climbing on and wrapping her arms around his chest.

Merle grinned, his swollen eye completely changing his face. Lake laughed before leaning against Daryl and closing her eyes.


	13. Survive

**A/N: Hi all! Hope all is well wherever ya'll are. Thank you to all my comments and followers. You guys rock! Enjoy!**

-Thirteen-

"I'd kill for a damn burger." Merle finished securing a new knife onto his makeshift hand. "One fully loaded. With onions and bacon."

"And with chocolate syrup." Lake muttered into her hands. They were sitting on the side of an abandoned highway. After finding the road leading away from the psycho hillbilly's trailer, they traveled for hours on this highway. The fact that they rarely ever passed a car made things increasingly difficult.

"Chocolate syrup?" Merle jumped from the hood of the first car they had seen in the last hour. "That's just nasty." He jutted out his chin. "Ruined my damn fantasy."

Daryl laughed; his eyes remained closed under his arm.

"I can't help it." Lake whined. "And that isn't even the worst one. I-" Merle threw up his hand.

"Don't! I don't wanna hear it." He waved dismissively at her before checking his bike. The car they found still had gas so they split it. Merle yanked the hose they stripped from underneath the hood and tossed it aside. "Should get us a bit further," He turned to where Lake sat with Daryl. "But we need to find cars soon. We ain't gonna make it another two days."

Lake turned to see Daryl peeking out at her from beneath his arm. "What?" She asked.

His face was swollen and bruised. He sat up with a huff before leaning on his knees. "We need ta find a store or somethin'." His one eye was swollen shut but the other shined bright blue. "We need medicine."

Lake knew he meant medicine for the baby. Prenatal vitamins and such. Smiling gratefully over at him, she stood holding out her hands. Daryl groaned as he stood, reaching to keep his ribs from moving. "Looks like we could all use some TLC."

Merle leaned against the car again. "You gonna play nurse?" He tried to waggle his eyebrows, but with one side of his face swollen, he ended up looking like a perverted man with a bee allergy.

Lake laughed at her thought making Merle look at her oddly. She shook her head before stretching her arms above her head. Her shirt rose as a hand reached out and cupped the growing swell of her belly. Lake felt Daryl's body mesh into hers from behind.

"It's growin' fast." He mumbled in her ear. "Soon, I ain't gonna be able to fit ya on my bike." Lake playfully smack at him before turning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You could always find one of those carts that attach to the side." Lake smiled against Daryl's lips. "For your whale of a woman."

"Merle'll never let me live it down." His beard scratched against her face as he spoke.

"Neither would I." Lake pushed off his chest before sending a flirty glance over her shoulder once she reached the bike. "Come," she opened her arms. "Come put your fat lady on her chariot."

Merle howled, "Oh boy, ya called her fat?" He pulled on the sunglasses he found in the abandoned car as he shook his head.

"I did not." Daryl groaned as he sat on his bike holding it steady for Lake to climb on. Looking over to Merle, he smirked, "And shut up, I ain't the one wearin' pink glasses."

"They're red." Merle huffed; adjusting his prize find.

Lake hugged Daryl from behind, kissing his cheek before sitting back. "Let's hit the road boys." She cheered. Merle whooped as the motorcycles roared to life.

* * *

They pulled off onto an large property just as the sun began to set leaving orange streaks across the sky. Lake ran her fingers through her tangled hair as she climbed off the bike.

"Are you sure about this place?" She asked as the guys pulled their weapons.

"Ain't gonna be many walkers around this area." Merle spit into the dirt. "We're in Louisiana now and them gators don't give a shit if yer dead or not."

Daryl nudged her forward as they made their way to the old plantation styled home. The boards groaned under Merle's weight as he climbed the stairs to the front porch.

"Be careful." Lake tightened her hold her gun, one of the many weapons they confiscated from the hillbilly's torture chamber.

Daryl edged around her as Merle reached the door. "Open it and step back." Merle nodded before reaching out and throwing the door open.

The door hit the wall with a thud shaking loose dust. Daryl held his bow high as he stepped through the threshold. He swung around a corner as Merle took another. The brothers made quick of clearing the home before lowering their weapons at the front door.

Leaning against the frame, Merle scratched his arm. "This is as safe as we'll ever be. I'd rest up you can." Lake frowned as she walked into the old house.

"Am I going to fall through the floorboards?" She turned to the men.

"Nah," Daryl smacked his hand against the wall. "These old places were built sturdy." A crash behind them sent Lake running forward. Turning, she saw an old picture frame on the floor behind where she stood.

Glaring at Daryl, she put her hands on her hips. "Sturdy you say?" The brother's laughed.

"Girl, yer as bad as a mother hen." Merle patted Lake on the back as he walked around her. She couldn't help but grin.

Daryl moved to follow Merle, but Lake threw a hand up. "Not you." With a mischievous gleam, she took his hand and kissed the inside of his palm. Grabbing his shirt, Lake pulled him to her and roughly kissed him on the lips. She swatted his ass before pushing him away, "Okay, go help Merle."

Daryl looked shocked before a grin settled across his face. "Yes ma'am." He mock saluted her before turning to leave. Lake leaned against the wall to watch him go. Daryl looked over his shoulder before shaking his head and walking into the other room.

Lake blew out a deep breath as she looked up towards the ceiling. "Making me crazy." She laid a hand on her stomach. "Momma's gonna kill your daddy if we don't get these hormones in check." Shaking her head, Lake walked out onto the porch.

As she looked around, she noticed a small building off to the side of the property. Walking across the yard, Lake used her shirt to wipe away the dirt from the window. Cupping her hands around her eyes, she peered into the dark room.

A crash sent her back on her ass. Lake looked around to see if the guys heard the sound but no one came to her aid. Brushing off her pants, she listened to the clanging and banging from inside the room.

"Hello?" The noise stopped at the sound of her voice. "Hey, anyone in there?" The double doors burst open and a young kid fell out into the dirt. He scrambled before tearing off into the woods.

"Hey!" Lake screamed after him. "Wait!" She jogged after him for a couple feet before throwing her arms down at her sides.

"Lake!" Daryl's voice boomed as he ran from the house. "What the hell you doin' out here alone." He panted when he reached her side.

Lake pointed in the direction the boy went. "A kid." She searched the trees for any movement. "He was in the shed thing and just ran off."

"A kid?" Merle asked as he walked into the conversation. "Ain't no kid gonna survive out here alone." Lake gave him a frustrated look.

"I know what I saw." She turned back to the woods. "No walker would run away from me."

"Aww shit." Merle kicked up dirt. "He ain't alone then. There goes my good night's sleep."

Daryl grabbed her elbow, "You okay?" Lake nodded before rubbing her arms.

"He was just scared." She looked up at Daryl. "What if he isn't alone though? Should we leave?"

Daryl seemed to mull over the thought of leaving for some time before answering. Looking up at the now dark sky, he cursed softly. "We can't leave with it being dark."

"We will have ta take turns on watch." Merle looked between Daryl and Lake before adding, "Or at least me and you will." He said to Daryl.

"I can watch." Lake pouted. They started for the house.

"That comin' from the chick who drooled down my brother's back _on_ a motorcycle." Merle shot.

"Oh that was one time!" Lake gave an exasperated sigh.

"Told ya he don't let nothin' go." Daryl added. He then turned to Merle as they stood on the porch. "I'll take first watch. You sleep downstairs just in case I miss anyone."

Merle pulled an old, tattered couch from the living room and sat it in front of the stairs. He turned and noticed them watching him, "I ain't gonna risk nothin' happenin' to my niece or nephew."

Lake threw her hand to her heart. "Merle!" She cried. "How sweet are you?" Merle grumbled at the mock in her voice.

"Whatever." He dropped down on the cushions which suddenly enveloped him in dust. Waving a hand back and forth as he coughed, Merle stopped when Lake cleared her throat.

"Merle." She ignored Daryl's laughter as he kissed her cheek and walked out onto the porch.

"Yeah?" He sneered. Lake stepped onto the couch and over onto the stairs.

Crouching down, she hugged Merle by the neck. It was something she never thought she'd ever do. "Thank you." She smiled when he dramatically pulled away.

"Just get yer ass in bed so I can sleep." She obeyed but not before she caught the slight twitch in the corner of Merle's mouth.

Upstairs, Lake pulled back the sheets on the bed in the master bedroom. Dust floated into the air making her cough. Stripping the sheets, Lake shook them out before fixing them back over the mattress.

Shimming out of her new pants that had acquired a hole in the knee and were beginning to fit snugger, Lake climbed into bed. Throwing her shirt on the floor, she shook out her pillow before lying down.

She was asleep the moment her eyes closed.

* * *

The door slammed open putting a hole in the bedroom wall. Lake shot up before noticing Daryl at her side.

"What the hell?" Daryl yelled as he jumped to his feet wearing only his underwear.

Merle stood in the doorway holding a muddy kid by the collar.

Lake scrambled to pull the sheets over her half naked body as Merle tossed the kid to the floor at Daryl's feet.

"Caught this lil shit tryin' to boost one of our bikes." Merle crossed his arms over his chest. Daryl rubbed the sleep from his eyes before shrugging.

"Okay?" The kid scrambled until his back was against the wall where he wrapped his skinny arms around his legs.

Merle smirked at Daryl. "It was yer bike." Daryl scowled before looking over to Lake who still sat in bed.

Adjusting the sheet, she met Daryl's gaze. "That's him." She leaned forward to get a better look. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the kid."

"Ain't many kids just walkin' around in the middle of nowhere." Merle returned sarcastically.

Daryl pulled on his pants before grabbing his crossbow and aiming it at the huddled child.

"Daryl…" Lake started but stopped short when he glared at her over his shoulder.

Turning his attention back on the kid, Daryl kicked out at his feet. "Eh, you." The boy didn't look up. "You think it's okay to go around stealin' from people?" Daryl moved closer and waved out his hand. "Hey."

The kid slashed out with a blade of some sort sending Daryl backwards. He caught his footing and made an aggressive step forward.

"Go ahead!" The boy's voice was hoarse and cracked. "Shoot me! Sees if I care." His native accent was extremely thick.

Tears streamed down his face as he waited for what he thought would be the end. Lake whimpered as she watched Daryl and Merle stare at the boy, their minds both far into the past.

"You got spunk." Daryl finally said as he lowered his bow.

"Yeah, reminds me of someone I used ta know." Merle sent to Daryl before leaning back against the wall. "What we gonna do with 'im."

"Ain't no way we can trust 'im." They watched as the boy's eyes widened.

"What's your name?" Lake asked softly. The boy craned around Daryl's body until his brown eyes met hers. Lake smiled in reassurance.

He watched her for a moment. "Mason." He finally admitted. "And I can too be trusted. I ain't nothin' if I ain't loyal." His attention was strictly on Daryl.

Merle scoffed, "Ain't that the damndest thing to hear a kid say." Lake could tell he was impressed.

"Ya tried to steal my bike," Daryl narrowed his eyes. "How can I know you won't take off with it first chance ya get."

Mason stabbed at the floor with his knife. "It's survivin' mister." Lake sucked in a quick breath. "I don't know ya from Adam, so I had ta look out for me." He looked between the Dixon brothers. "If ya'll take me in, I'd never fail ya. I ain't got nobody left."

The room was silent except for Mason's heavy breathing. Lake watched Daryl's bare back, waiting for what he'd say next.

It was Merle who finally spoke up to everyone's surprise. Pushing away from the door, he motioned to Mason. "Come on then, you'll take what's left of watch with me and we'll see yer worth." Mason jumped to his feet.

"I won't fall asleep; swear." He walked out of the room. Merle rolled his eyes before pulling the door shut.

"Sure ya won't." His voice rose from out in the hall. "Hey, don't slide down that!"

Daryl stood still in the center of the room, his head turned to the closed door. Lake climbed out of bed and wrapped her arms around his back.

"You are such a good man Daryl Dixon." She confessed. "Don't let anyone ever tell you any different."

He remained tense as she walked around and pulled his head down for a kiss. Only then, did he relax and groan into her mouth.

He sat back onto the edge of the bed allowing Lake to step in between his legs. Cupping his head in her hands, she was careful as she kissed the broken, tender skin of his face. Daryl leaned forward and placed his face into her stomach. He mumbled something, but Lake couldn't catch it.

"This child will be lucky as hell." Lake ran her fingers through Daryl's long hair. He grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over on the mattress before settling on top of her.

"You say that like ya know." His eyes held pain and uncertainty. Lake grabbed him roughly by the waist of his pants.

"I know. I'd bet everything I had on it." Daryl laughed out loud.

"Damn, this pregnancy is makin' ya bossy." She blushed and turned her head away. Daryl grabbed her chin and turned her back. "It's sexy as hell." He finished.

Lake grinned before pushing him onto his back and straddling him. Her hair fell like a curtain as she looked down at Daryl. A sly smile fell into place as his hands gripped her hips.

It was going to be one hell of a night.


	14. Keep Me in Your Thoughts In Your Heart

**A/N: Geesh, I know it's been awhile... I have been super SUPER busy. This chpt is shorter, but I hope you enjoy.**

-Fourteen-

Lake laid her head against Daryl's back. The deep rumble of the motorcycle's engine almost soothed her as she looked off into the fields that passed. They stayed at the plantation home for only a couple more days before hitting the road. In that short time, Mason became a completely different kid. His personality shone as he made sure to make himself as useful as possible. Lake knew Daryl had a soft spot for the boy whether he admitted it or not.

Today, they had been riding in Texas for hours since daybreak. Merle, who rode with Mason on the back of his bike, motioned a hand signal to Daryl-who nodded curtly.

The bikes pulled off onto the side of road and everyone climbed off and began stretching their sore limbs.

"It's hotter than a possum's ass out here." Mason wiped the perspiration from his forehead.

"Ain't that the damn truth," Merle strained his back before heading off into the tall grass. "Gonna take a piss." He called back.

Mason jogged after him as Lake turned to Daryl. He nodded before he too started off after his brother.

Lake walked to the opposite side of the road and wandered into the brush. The baby, who was growing fast, loved to use her bladder as a moon bounce. She stifled off a moan at the sensation of relieving the ache from her bladder.

She was pulling up her pants when an explosion boomed in the distance. Lake jumped and turned to see a large black mushroom cloud form in the sky. Jumping through the grass, she made her way back over the road and stopped short when she saw the guys rushing towards her.

Daryl didn't stop as her grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to the bike. "We need to go."

"What was that?" She looked back to the smoke.

"Ain't somethin' we need to wait around to check out." He climbed on and started the engine. Lake climbed on after him and held tight.

The bikes sped down the road with Daryl periodically looking over at where the explosion's smoke disbanded. Merle and Mason were a bit of a ways ahead. Lake screamed as she watched them swerve off the road and slid sideways in the grass. Mason rolled away from the bike just as it came to a stop.

Daryl skidded to a stop and jumped from his bike, "Merle?" He hollered as his brother waved his hand through the air. When Daryl reached Mason's side, the boy was sitting up and smacking his knee.

"Wowee!" He looked to Merle. "Nice save, could've ate asphalt on that one." Merle got to his feet and lifted his bike, his face dark.

"What the hell?" Daryl started at his brother but Merle turned to look off ahead. Daryl paused and followed his brother's gaze before cursing. "Fuckin' shit!" He started running and Lake's eyes went wide.

"Daryl…" Ahead, walkers made their way from every direction. Hundreds. Lake slowly shook her head in disbelief, Daryl's shouts fading from her ears. He grabbed her and gave her a sharp jerk.

"Get on the bike!" Lake met his eyes and saw fear. She nodded and hurried to climb on as he steadied the bike. They started back the way they came but soon the bike slowed.

"Why are you stopping?" She shouted as she looked around Daryl. Her answers slowly drug themselves from the field opposite the explosion.

Merle stopped next to them, his face pale. The brothers exchanged a look.

"What?" Her voice shook. "What was that look for?"

Daryl swung a leg over his bike but held it still. He leaned in for a quick kiss before calling to Mason. "You take care of her." His voice was calm and it frightened her. Mason took Daryl's seat but remained silent.

"What are you talking about!" Lake swung around to see knowing looks on each guys face. It dawned then that they had an understanding about something. She pounded her fists into Daryl's chest until he held her wrists. Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Why are you doing this to us?" Her voice weak and broken.

He bent down to her, "I am doing this _for _us. Fer our kid." They didn't move as Mason started Daryl's bike. "Remember the first day I found ya in the woods?" Lake choked as he spoke into her ear. "When I looked down at the skinny, dirty, little thing you were, I thought 'there's no way this chick's gonna make it'." He laughed to himself. "I was wrong." His hands cupped her face. "I was so goddamn wrong Lake, you have more fight in ya than anyone I've ever met. You were meant to survive."

"Daryl…" Merle shifted as he looked around them at the walkers closing in.

"Yeah, I got it." Daryl shot back before turning back to Lake. "Fuck," He ran a hand through his hair. "I ain't no good with words." With a shaking hand, Lake grabbed Daryl's shirt and pulled him to her. Their lips met and the world was forgotten. Tears streamed down their cheeks as they frantically kissed one another.

She laid her forehead against his as she brought his hands to her stomach. "Come back to me. I don't care how you do it, you just fucking come back." Daryl choked before pushing away from her and pulling his crossbow.

Lake held to Mason as she watched Daryl study her. Merle grabbed his brother's shoulder before walking to his bike. With one last glance, Daryl turned and sat on the bike as Merle climbed behind him. He pulled the strings of his bow back and set an arrow before the bike sped ahead. Mason followed closely behind, as the first gunshot sounded from Merle's gun.

Walkers dropped as he made each shot count. Mason pulled a gun and aimed at the nearest walker. Lake's eyes never left Daryl as he shot an arrow through the skull of a female walker. Tossing his crossbow, he drew a pistol and opened fire-paving a path for Mason and Lake to pass.

She thought for a moment that they would both make it out until Merle and Daryl's bike crashed into a group of walkers throwing them both from their seats.

Lake screamed as she watched walkers surround the man she loved. He grew small until he disappeared from view. Burying her face in Mason's shirt, Lake's heart broke.

**Three months later**

"You okay?" Mason asked as he handed her a can of peaches. Lake turned from where she watched the sun set and took the can from his hand.

Mason sat next to her and nudged her with his shoulder. She smiled, "Yeah," She rubbed her huge, swollen stomach. "The kid is kicking up a storm."

Mason placed a hand on her stomach and grinned as the baby moved against his palm. "Ain't that somethin'?" Lake poured another mouthful of peaches before nodding.

"He is strong." She stopped knowing Mason would understand. She couldn't talk much about the baby without thinking about its father. It had been three months since they left Daryl and Merle and still Lake expected to see him break through the trees-crossbow over his shoulder; a string of squirrels at his hip.

For weeks, she walked in a state of shock. Thankfully, Mason watched her like a hawk and took care of her more than she deserved.

From where it rested on her stomach, Lake took hold of the teenager's hand and squeezed it. He gave her a knowing squeeze in return as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The baby was due in the next few months and Lake was reminded of it anytime she moved. After a week's travel, they arrived in New Mexico where Mason insisted they stay for as long as they could. She wasn't stupid, she knew the reason. Part of her wanted to be furious with Daryl for going behind her back and setting up a plan of action in case they got into any trouble, but most of her just missed the hell out of him.

Mason ended up finding a place equipped with a generator. They didn't have a lot of gas, so they only used it when they needed to bathe or run the air conditioner-which wasn't often.

He stood, letting go of Lake's hand. "I have ta make a run. We need food and gas." His words matching her thoughts. Mason only ran trips at night unlike most sane people. He said, he worked best at night. True to his words, he always came back successful in some way so Lake never objected.

He helped her stand. "Okay, let me help." Lake offered but frowned when Mason shook his head. "Why not?" His eyes fell to her stomach sarcastically. "I am still useful Mason Keats." She argued.

"I ain't sayin' you ain't, it's just," He looked away. "You know why."

Lake rolled her eyes. "He isn't here is he?" She shouted as she threw up her hands. "Any stupid promise you made him doesn't count when he is dead!" She wasn't surprised when the tears came.

Mason walked away, used to her outbursts when it came to Daryl. Frustrated, Lake stomped her foot in the dirt and stormed into the house-slamming the door behind her.

Laying in the bed, she rubbed her belly and spoke soothing words to her unborn child. Her mind wandered to memories at a lake and Daryl's hands on her as he kissed her. She cried herself to sleep.


	15. The Group

**A/N: Thank you for your comments! I got a good laugh :) Hopefully, this chpt will make up for any pain I've caused. **

-Fifteen-

"Rise and shine!" Mason's cheery voice made Lake want to kill him. Groaning, she turned over to see the teen emptying a sack onto the kitchen table.

"How the hell can you be this happy this early?" She sat up and smoothed out her bed head.

"Oh you don't know what I found." Lake craned to look but Mason shook his head. "Get up and come see, if yer nice I'll let ya have first pick."

The hardwood floor was cool under her bare feet as she padded to where Mason stood—grinning proudly. Her hand flew to her mouth, "Is that…?"

He hooted and smacked his hand on the table, "Sure is! That there is chocolate and jerky."

Lake plopped down into the nearest chair as she struggled not to cry. "I think this is the happiest day of my life." She stated in awe.

"Naw, yer just pregnant and like to eat!" She furrowed her brows and sent him an odd look. Grabbing the packaged candy bar, Lake broke off a piece and nibbled the end.

Her moan made Mason jump up and down in glee. "Mason," She started. "This is…divine."

"Damn straight it is." He bent down and pulled off his boots. Lake snapped her fingers quickly causing Mason to sigh. "You and yer smells." He walked over to the door and placed his boots outside.

"Your feet smell like death." Lake bit off a corner and let it melt in her mouth. "You're lucky I don't make you sleep outside."

He jumped into the bed and propped his head up on an elbow. "The thanks I get for gettin' a woman chocolate." He laid back and threw an arm over his face, a move that made Lake's heart restrict.

"Thank you Mason." She said in a sing song voice. The boy grinned beneath his arm as he waved her off.

"Go clean somethin' or make me a sammich." Lake laughed aloud at the boy's thick accent. She made quick of what little left she had of her piece of chocolate before wrapping the rest up and sticking it away in a safe place. She left Mason to sleep, as she went outside and continued to work in the small garden she had started a couple days ago.

* * *

Daryl Dixon was pissed. He sat, leaned against a tree, whittling away on the small piece of wood in his hands. The tiny bike was just now starting to take form after he spent most of his free time working on it.

"Hey Daryl," Carrie-a tall, pretty blonde called to him from across the yard. "You coming?" Daryl stood and slipped the wooden bike into his pocket before picking up his bow and heading into the forest away from Carrie and away from everyone else.

* * *

Mason splashed at Lake before disappearing under water again. From where she sat, Lake threw up her hands and squealed.

"Stop!" She screamed but she knew he could no longer hear her. Lying back, she replaced her large sunglasses and soaked in the sun.

She heard Mason as he climbed from the water and lay next to her. "You look like a globe." He stated.

She lowered her glasses down the bridge of her nose, "A Globe. Seriously Mase? You are such a shit." She giggled as he stick out his tongue at her. He jumped up causing her to jump. "What?"

"Look." He pointed at her stomach just as a small ripple ran from the bottom of her stomach upwards. "It won't be too long will it?" His voice full of worry.

Lake sat up and touched her moving child. "No it won't." The baby stilled at her stroke. Her bare skin was stretched tightly showing the tiny blue veins beneath her flesh.

"You worried?" He asked.

Lake shrugged. "A little." Mason arched a brow. "Okay, a lot. I mean," She ran her feet over the water from the pier. "I don't like to think about the bad shit. If I die, you're gonna be stuck with a kid so I wouldn't think too much about it either."

"I ain't never dealt with a kid Lake." She smiled.

"No you haven't, but as well as you take care of me; I think the kid would be fine." Seeing that his anxiety wasn't any better, she added, "I won't leave you, you brat." Mason smiled softly.

Propping up on her elbows, Lake looked out over the lake. Around them, the view was beautiful but there was hardly anything green. It was just too hot.

"How long did he tell you to wait Mason?" She ignored the way his head shot around to look at her.

"Uh-he just told me to wait as long as we could." She nodded slowly. "Do you want to leave?"

She shook her head. "Not just yet. We should stay until the baby is born and then if nothing has changed then maybe think of going somewhere different."

Mason remained silent. Lake rolled over onto her knees and stood-taking her blanket with her. Wrapping it around her body, she stepped into her boots and started back to where they parked their bike.

She walked alone for a few yards before Mason jogged up, his breath labored. "He's comin' back." He assured.

Swinging around, Lake glared. "Why would you say that?" Anger rising.

"Cause its damn true. Ain't nobody love his family more than Daryl loved you and that kid. He wouldn't just die!" A tear fell from his chin and he wiped it away roughly before crossing his arms over his chest.

Lake fought to swallow the lump in her throat. Turning away, she kicked at a rock before turning back. "Watch your mouth." She stated.

"What?" Mason looked at her like she was crazy before bursting out into laughter.

"Shut up! I didn't know what else to say!" She laughed at herself.

"Correctin' my language was the best ya had?" He threw an arm around her and they walked together to the bike.

* * *

Daryl stoked the small fire he built. He didn't look up when he heard someone approach.

"You can't just ostracize yourself from the group." A large black man, Wes, stood off to the side keeping his distance.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I can do?" Daryl snapped as he hurled the stick in his hand into the woods. "I ain't tellin' you how to run yer lil group."

"No you aren't, but we did help your brother." The truth of Wes's words made Daryl want to knock him on the ass. Screw the bastard for throwing helpin' his brother back in his face.

"No one asked ya to do nothin'. As soon as he is able, we're leavin'. I got someone waitin' for me." Daryl kicked dirt at his slip. Since Wes and his group helped him and Merle out of the walker pit, Daryl was careful not to mention anything about Lake and Mason.

"You have others? Why didn't you say so?" Wes was curious just as Daryl expected. When he didn't answer, Wes pushed. "Daryl."

"It ain't none of yer goddamn business who I got waitin'." The sudden urge to protect Lake was overwhelming. He missed her so fucking much. It was almost unbearable at times.

Wes held up his hands in surrender. "Look man, we don't mean no harm to you and yours. Maybe we can go together?" Daryl looked up at Wes's suggestion. "The group has been discussing leaving for awhile. Hell, nothing's keeping us here."

"What's the catch?" Daryl asked through narrowed eyes.

Wes shook his head as he rubbed his shaved scalp. "Just you being more a part of the group-extra protection and all that jazz."

Daryl's mind raced as he thought about the offer. He knew he should help out more with the group but he didn't want any obligations to stay. He needed them to know, he was leavin' as soon as Merle was able.

"We would leave before Merle heals fully if I accept?" Daryl pressed cautiously.

With a shrug, Wes leaned against a tree-crossing his legs at the ankles. "I don't see why not. We got the girls to care for him and the cars to transport him." He scratched his chin. "Of course I'll have to run it by the men."

"No." Daryl shot defensively. "They don't get to know why we're leavin'."

"Who you got waitin' boy?" Wes searched his face for any giveaways but Daryl remained stoic.

"I ain't yer boy _bro." _He knew it was uncalled for and he wasn't surprised when Wes shook his head and turned to leave.

Panicked, Daryl took a step forward. "Wait." When Wes stopped Daryl walked up and looked him in the eyes. "You won't tell the others bout why we're leavin'?" Wes opened his mouth to speak but Daryl cut him off. "If, I help out with the watch and hunt an shit?"

Wes looked as if he was pondering what Daryl offered. Finally, he held out his hand. "Tell me who we're goin' after and I will act as surprised as the others when we come across them."

Daryl's heart leapt at the thought of finding Lake again. He decided to keep the fact that he had no idea where she was to himself. He took Wes's hand in a firm handshake.

"So," Wes urged him to explain.

"Yeah," Daryl turned away and pulled out the motorcycle he had been working on. Holding it out, he reluctantly allowed Wes to take it from his hand. "That's fer my kid." Wes turned the wood over in his hand, nodding in appreciation. "My girl is out there prolly as big as a whale bout now."

Wes's eyes shot up. "She's pregnant?"

"I sure hope so; she was when I left 'er." Wes handed back the toy and Daryl pocketed it quickly. "When we got overrun, I had ta send her off with the kid that was with us." Fidgeting with his hands, Daryl struggled. "It was the only way-she wouldn't have survived that crash me and Merle took."

"The baby wouldn't of have for sure." Wes agreed.

"My girl loves our kid. She wouldn't have gotten over losin' it." Daryl thought to the last time they struggled with the thought of losing their child.

"Well Dixon, I sure didn't expect you to have a woman waiting for you out there." Wes snorted.

"Man, when she came barrelin' into my life, I didn't expect 'er either." Daryl laughed.

"I'll be damned." Wes smacked Daryl's shoulder. "Someone tamed your ass?"

"Like a fuckin' circus pony." Both men's laughter grew.

"Alright Dixon, we'll get you to your lady." Wes turned to walk away but stopped. "First watch?" He asked.

Daryl shook his head as he walked over and stomped out his fire. Picking up his crossbow, he followed Wes back to the house content to take first watch.

**One Week later**

"Why the fuck are we headed to New Mexico of all places?" Daryl pretended not to hear as a guy known as Gun complained. "There ain't nothing but rocks and shit there." _And Lake. _Daryl thought.

"Walkers probably burn up in all this heat, God knows they'll be slower." Wes started. "It's safer to travel this way." Daryl looked up to see Wes sending him a quick glance before looking away. They had discussed more about finding Lake on different occasions and Wes knew that time was running out.

Gun scoffed but didn't push the issue further. Over the week, Daryl had really gotten to know the people of the group or at least the men. There were four including Wes and Gun. The other two, Davis and Henry, weren't too bad to hang around. Daryl got along with them well, but stayed his distance from Gun. The guy was a pussy and Daryl, more often than not, got the urge to stomp his ass.

"I think New Mexico will be fine." Carrie piped in. "Good tanning with all that sun." Daryl rarely talked to her, but when he did she flirted. Lake was gonna have a hissy when she found out he had been living this close to an attractive female.

"Geek apocalypse and this broad is worried about tannin'." Gun murmured. Carrie shot him a death glare just as Henry finished siphoning the last of the gas from some abandoned car.

Daryl walked around the car to the back where Merle laid. His brother flicked him off with a grin. His leg was bandaged at the thigh above the knee, where they cut out the flesh where a walker bit him. The group was hesitant when Daryl told them what he was going to do but he ended up doing it without them anyways. Thanks to Herschel, he knew it would work but he didn't expect to have to take a huge chunk out of his brother's thigh. Either way he was alive and gradually returning to his pain in the ass self.

"Daryl?" He turned to see Carrie standing with another girl. A Indian girl-maybe sixteen who was always real quiet. Cindy maybe? "Trisha and I were wondering what your story was?" _Damn I was off. _He thought before remembering that they had asked him a question.

"It ain't none of yer business." He replied. "Why don't ya'll go bother someone else?" Merle's laughter rose from inside the car.

"You don't have to be rude, we-"

"I ain't got a story to tell ya." He explained.

Trisha mumbled something to Carrie who nodded.

"Whatcha say?" Daryl snapped suddenly pissed.

"She said you're full of shit." Carrie snapped back to Daryl's surprise. Shaking his head, he left the two women to squabble amongst themselves.

"Got trouble?" Wes's voice made him jump.

"Scared the shit outta me." Daryl leaned against the hood of the other jeep. "Yeah, women askin' questions."

"Maybe you should tell them." Wes offered. When Daryl glared at him, he continued unfazed. "Carrie likes you for some reason. She's been pining after you since you showed up all broody and mysterious. You'll save yourself the headache if you set her straight."

"Set me straight about what?" Carrie made them both turn around. "What are you keeping from us?" Her hands settled on her hips. He was in trouble.

"Fuckin' big mouth." Daryl muttered in Wes's direction. He shrugged helplessly.

"Go ahead." Carrie pushed as the others started to crowd around.

"It ain't nothin' ya'll need to be concernin' yerself with." Carrie glanced over the that Trisha girl with a look. "If ya'll don't stop them looks." He snapped at them.

"Whatcha hidin' boy?" Gun asked. He leaned against the back of the station wagon Merle was in. Daryl felt trapped but just as he was about to panic, Gun flew forward into the hood of the jeep. He cursed before turning and seeing Merle pushing through the back of the wagon.

"Fuck this shit broth'r. We ain't gotta answer to anyone." He spoke to Daryl relieving him of his predicament.

"We helped you!" Carrie shouted. Merle laughed.

"Honey, you hovered over me like a mother hen. You didn't do nothin' but be a pain in my ass." He patted Daryl's shoulder. "My lil brother did most of the savin' by hackin' into my leg."

Carrie crossed her arms and threw her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "So what? You're just going to leave?"

"Ain't nothin' keepin' us here." Merle answered.

"But-" Merle leaned in and lowered his voice cutting her off.

"It ain't gonna happen. He ain't interested." He sneered when Carrie gasped. "But, if yer interested in a good time…"

Carrie slapped Merle across the face but it only made him grin.

"Nah, nevermind. I like my gals a lil less crazy."

Wes stepped between Carrie and Merle. "That's enough." Looking to Daryl, he gave him a look. "You need to tell them. They won't harm her."

"Her!" Carrie yelled. "Who is her?"

"His girl." Merle answered for Daryl. "His very knocked up girl that has him whipped as hell." Merle smiled as he turned and shrugged to Daryl, who shook his head. "Bitch needed to know."

"Who you callin' a bitch you asshole!" Carrie lunged for Merle but Wes stopped her.

"Wowee! Kitty has claws!" Merle's laughter boomed.

"I'm not goin' to rescue no one's ball and chain." Gun spoke up after remaining silent.

Daryl took a threatening step towards him. Wes put a hand on his chest. "Hold off man." He pleaded. "Everyone needs to chill." His voice rose. "I knew about Lake and agreed to help Daryl find her. Anyone with an issue, take it up with me."

Everyone fell silent.

"Lake? What kind of name is that?" Carrie muttered to Trisha.

Daryl's shot a look at them causing them both to flinch.

"We aren't far now." Wes brought their attention back to him. "A week or less before we reach the meeting place." He turned to Daryl, "Which is?"

"Navajo Lake. I have a guy who takes a trip out there every day just in case we show." Daryl answered.

"How the hell we know this guy didn't run off with the girl and isn't even there?" Gun asked. He wasn't expecting it when Daryl's fist crashed into his face.

As he stumbled, he grabbed his jaw and cursed.

"He is trustworthy. I put the safety of my kid in his hands." Daryl growled. "He would never betray me."

"There's a guy now!" Carrie asked. "How many are there? They could be dangerous."

"Just them." Daryl didn't even look at her as he spoke. "We goin' or what?" He was suddenly nervous he wouldn't be able to get there.

"I say we vote." Gun bitched.

"If we vote and it's in our favor, can we leave his ass?" Merle asked. "It's only fair."

"We're not leaving anyone." Wes boomed. Daryl elbowed Merle in the ribs causing him to teeter. "We are better as a group. We can take on two more no problem. Leave if you have a problem." Wes directed his threat towards Gun.

"You'd make me leave? Them over me?" He spit at Wes's feet.

Wes ignored the disrespect. "They aren't objecting to helping others. We have to keep hold of our humanity for God's sake." A gunshot sounded making everyone swing around.

Davis's gun smoked as he lowered it. "Walker." He stated.

"We've stayed too long!" Wes shouted. "Those who are continuing on our journey to California with the pit stop to pick up the Dixon's group get in." Turning to Gun he added, "Anyone else is free to leave."

Gun looked around before muttering something under his breath and climbing into the backseat of the jeep as Henry and Davis got in the front. The girls got into the backseat of the station wagon quietly which surprised Daryl.

"We good?" Wes asked.

"As long as you keep yer boy in check." Merle shot. Wes nodded before walking to the driver's side. Merle climbed in the back after nodding to Daryl. From the front, Wes started the engine just as Daryl fell into the passenger seat. "Let's have some tunes or somethin'." Merle piped up.

"God no." Carrie muttered.

Daryl shrugged as Wes rolled his eyes at him in reaction to Merle making kissing noises. Damn, he missed Lake.


	16. New Beginnings

**A/N: Alright, so this is my last chpt. There will be one more but that will be the epilogue. I have enjoyed writing this story and having everyone follow and comment. Maybe there will be more in the future(Different TWD fanfic) but as of right now this is the end to Lakely's story. Enjoy!**

-Sixteen-

"What is it?" Daryl's arrow hit dirt only inches from his target. He straightened, just as the rabbit darted away, and blew out a frustrated breath. Turning, he glared at the blonde who was hiding her mouth in her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry." Her eyes held honest regret but at that point Daryl could have cared less.

"We ain't gonna catch anythin' if you keep stompin' around and talkin'." Carrie threw up her hands.

"I don't know why Wes made me come with you." Daryl knew she knew why Wes had suggested she come along. She caused such a ruckus the other week that Wes said she needed to make amends with both Dixon's before they reached Lake and Mason. Trailing him through the forest on one of his hunts wasn't exactly what Daryl would have suggested but, for Lake, he would bear with the bimbo for as long as it took.

"Juss keep quiet." He followed the rabbit's tracks hoping to find it again before nightfall. Behind him, he could hear the crunching and rustling of the forest floor under Carrie's feet. Rolling his eyes, he prepared for the long day ahead.

* * *

Lake ignored the look in Mason's eyes as he stared down at her from where she laid on the bed. She didn't look _as _bad as he was making her out to be.

"Mason, stop looking at me like that." The teenager ran his fingers through his long blonde hair.

"You good?" He asked again for the hundredth time. His blue eyes were two shades deeper as the worry lines in his young face were beginning to become more pronounced.

Another pain contracted through her abdomen. It was something that started the previous night and continued even now as she bore through it. She had tried to tell herself the pain wasn't what she feared; that the baby wasn't coming.

"I'm fine." She bit out.

"No you ain't. I'm going to drive the road back. Maybe he is on his way or sumthin'." Mason turned but Lake reached out a grabbed his arm in a steel vice.

"You listen to me," She was pissed. "He's dead. I can't have you out looking for someone who doesn't exist anymore. I need you here. Understand?" Mason shook his head but stopped as her grip tightened. "I can't…I can't do this without help." A tear slid down her cheek. "I need this baby. It's all I have left of him." She released Mason's arm and ignored the red imprint of her hand on his skin.

"I'll stay around here but I hav'ta run tonight. We won't have food if I don't." Lake placed both her hands on her aching stomach and nodded.

"Just hurry." Her eyes flicked to his. "Time is running out." Mason paled at her truth. The final minutes of light slowly faded as Mason readied for another run. Lake watched him as he readied his weapons. In the dim light, the stubble on his cheeks and jaw made him look years older. His hair fell into his eyes which he shifted to the side with a shake of his head.

Lake slipped into unconsciousness just as the door closed behind him, leaving her alone.

* * *

Daryl sat around the fire he built and watch the others in the group. Carrie and Trisha sat huddled together whispering about whatever woman whispered about. Wes and Henry sat together discussing old military days while Gun and Davis took the first watch.

"Fuckin' idiots." He turned to see Merle watching the others also. "Bunch of morons. None of 'em would make it a day without Wes."

"Ain't you learnt nothin'? Keep yer voice down." Daryl advised his loud mouthed brother.

"Ahh," Merle waved him off. "I'm not scared of any of these pussies." He started sharpening his blade with a rock. "Saw you took blondie in the woods with ya earlier. I ain't gonna save yer ass when Lake gets ahold of it."

"Lake ain't got nothin' to worry about." Was all Daryl offered. He turned to the faint sound of a motor. "Hear that?"

Merle looked about. "I don't hear nothin'." He continued to stare into the darkness as Daryl stood and walked to the edge of their campsite.

"What is it?" Wes walked up to Daryl's side—his voice low.

"An engine." Daryl started to move but Wes stopped him.

"We don't know who it is." Daryl was about to object just as Mason drove through the trees. He stopped the engine and swung a leg over but stayed standing next to the bike. Daryl stood in awe.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was running. Mason had grown so much in the months that they had been separated. As he reached the boy, he could see the tears running down his face. Grabbing his arms, Daryl shook his head. "She ain't dead." He pleaded.

Mason shook his head causing Daryl to choke and drop to his knees. From behind, he could hear Merle cursing at the others as he hurried to them.

"Daryl we ain't got the time. Lake…" When his head jerked up Mason stepped back. "She is havin' the baby. It's early and I can tell she is worried but you know how she gets…"

"What the hell did ya do to our girl, boy?!" Merle was outraged as he lunged for a shaken Mason. Daryl stopped his brother and made eye contact. Merle gave a sigh of relief. "She ain't dead then?" He nodded appreciatively when Daryl shook his head.

"Daryl?" Wes interrupted as he stepped closer.

"This is Mason. He is staying with Lake." Daryl watched smugly as Gun and the others realized how young the guy with Lake actually was. "She's havin' the baby."

"Go then." Wes urged. "We will follow with the cars." Turning to the others, Wes shouted out orders. Henry helped Merle as Daryl wrapped his hands tightly around the motorcycle's handles.

He fought against his emotions as Mason climbed on and gave him quick directions. Lake was in trouble and that's all he could think about. He wasn't prepared to lose her, not after all this.

He would get to her on time or die trying.

* * *

Lake screamed as her stomach constricted. It had been two hours since she woke to a soaked mattress. Since her water broke, her contractions had been getting progressively worse. The baby was coming.

Flicking the switch to the generator, she slowly made her way to the bathroom and turned the faucet. Water poured out into the tub as she sat on the floor and allowed it to warm. She had read somewhere that women who wanted drug free births chose water births because it relieved some of gravity's force. At this rate, she would take anything to dull the pain although she'd rather drugs and lots of them.

Wiping at the cold sweat on her forehead, Lake plugged the drain. She struggled to undress herself as the pain picked up again. _How long was that?_ She thought to herself.

The water rose as she sat in the tub. Panting in short breaths, she listened to the sound of the running water and prayed Mason would return. As she leaned to turn off the faucet, Lake froze. A rush of blood circled within the water.

"No. No…no…no." Her fingers that touched the bloodied water blurred as her vision faded. Another pain rippled through causing Lake to scream in agony. She tried to reach for the towel near the tub. When her fingers touched the cotton, Lake lost consciousness.

* * *

Daryl rode like the devil. There was no way he'd fought this hard to lose everything now. When the little home Lake and Mason had been staying in came into view, Daryl almost rode the bike through the front door. Scattering dirt all over the front porch, he jumped from the motorcycle and ran inside. When he found the room empty, he turned to a shocked Mason.

"She was here I swear." The kid's voice shook with emotion. "She hasn't left the bed in days."

Daryl walked around the small room but stopped when his boots splashed in a water puddle. "Water?" He asked.

Mason's eyes widened as he ran past. Daryl followed but slammed into Mason's back as he stood frozen in a doorway.

Pushing past, Daryl choked. Lake lay naked in the bathtub, her arm hanging over the side with her hand limply on the floor. "Get out!" Daryl screamed before grabbing her and pulling her up in the water. "Lake?" He moved her hair from her face before noticing all the blood in the water. "My God."

A commotion sounded outside the door before Merle shoved through the door with a terrified Mason clinging around his waist. "Fuck." He let out a exhausted breath.

Daryl looked to his brother. "Help me." He shifted Lake in his arms. "There's so much blood Merle…I…" Tears poured down his face as he tried to get her to wake up. Laying his head against her chest, he listened to the faint beating of her heart. "She's alive!" Daryl screamed. "Help me!"

Merle turned and left only to come back with Trisha. "Help him." Merle ordered before standing in the doorway blocking her escape.

Trisha took in the scene before her eyes fell to the bloodied water.

"Please." Daryl whined. "Just fuckin' help her." Never in his life had he begged for a single thing. For Lake, he'd give every ounce of pride he contained.

Trisha nodded before yelling orders to the others outside. Bending down, she pulled off her shoes and jeans before standing in her underwear. "No one hears of this." She stated.

Uncaring, Daryl nodded.

Trisha stepped into the tub and crouched; placing one of Lake's legs around her and the other over the side of the tub. "You keep her head above water no matter what okay?" Daryl nodded again frantically. Carrie ducked under Merle's arm and almost dropped what she held.

"Oh my God." Daryl buried his head in Lake's neck at Carrie's words.

"Shut up and get over here." When Carrie obeyed, Trisha jerked her head towards Lake. "Pour that on her." When Daryl objected, she rolled her eyes. "You want her awake? Can't deliver the kid with her out…"

Daryl held Lake as Carrie poured the cold water on her face. His heart leapt when Lake sputtered and opened her dark brown eyes.

"Wha-" She stopped when she saw the two women watching her.

"It's alright, I just need you to push Lake. The baby needs out now." Lake nodded and did as she was told. Her screams echoed throughout the room as her chin pushed into her chest. Trisha coached her as she pushed.

"I see the head. Don't stop now." Daryl craned to look just as Lake's final pushes brought his child into the world.

Trisha held up a bloodied infant and smiled. "It's a boy." Daryl kissed Lake's cheek as she cried. It was then that she looked at him.

"Daryl?" She asked. Her hand touched his cheek before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell silent. A strong wail of new life spread throughout the house.

* * *

_It was a dream. A very raw and emotional dream. She had pushed through the worst pain of her life to be rewarded with the smallest, purest gift. A little boy. She never got to hear him cry. Never got to see whether his eyes were brown like hers or blue like Daryl's. Daryl. She remembered the feel of his lips on her cheek. Recalled the words of encouragement he whispered into her ear. He was there. He came back to take her home. She was dead._

Lake struggled to open her eyes against the light of the room. As her vision came into focus, she noted the people scattered around the room.

A large black man stood leaned against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. One other man, a curly headed—attractive man in his forties sat at the kitchen table with Mason discussing something about cars.

Two women huddled together until the brunette saw Lake watching. "You're awake." She stated as she leaned over the bed and placed a hand over Lake's head. "Fever broke." She sat back. "I'd say it was a miracle for sure.…I'm Trisha." Lake stared at the woman.

"I'm one of six." She pointed off each individual as she named them. "That is Carrie, Wes, and over at the table is Davis." She helped Lake sit up before continuing. "The others, Henry and Gun are outside on watch."

The door opened and Merle froze in the threshold—eyes on Lake. Her heart thudded as reorganization set in. She looked around frantically before trying to get up.

"Woah…" Trisha started as she lightly pushed Lake back. Merle yelled out the door before stepping aside to a dark figure.

Lake didn't fight the tears as she made out every detail of the face she had missed so dearly for the past six months or so.

Daryl walked in cradling a small bundle in his arms. Lake wiped her nose as she watched him move and sit on the edge of the bed. No words passed as they sat staring at each other.

Finally, Lake lifted a shaking hand. "Is…is he okay?" Daryl nodded as he handed her the tiny newborn with tender care. Teardrops fell onto the blanket as Lake smiled down at the chubby red cheeks of her firstborn son. "He is beautiful."

"I missed you." Daryl's voice was almost a whisper. Lake looked up into his watering eyes. She patted a space on the mattress and was relieved when Daryl immediately laid out next to her placing his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you every day." Lake told him. She looked to Mason who sat watching them. "He never gave up on the fact you were alive." Mason smiled when Daryl turned to look at him.

Turning back, Daryl allowed their son to wrap his tiny hand around his long finger. "What we gonna call him?"

Lake stared down at her son and wondered what name would carry him through this world. It needed to be strong and yet kind. More than anything else, he needed a name that meant something in this world. A reminder to live everyday to its fullest and never forget his heart.

"Bo." Lake suggested. "It means 'to live'. I always want him to be reminded not only to survive but to live as well."

"Bo Dixon." Merle tested. "I like it, but its bout the most redneck name you could saddle a kid with."

Lake laughed. "It is isn't it?" Shaking her head, she cooed at Bo. "You just better not turn out as stinky as your daddy."

Daryl scoffed but kissed her cheek. Lake smiled as she rocked Bo. The newborn's eyes fluttered open.

"He has your eyes." Lake giggled to Daryl; amazed that one little thing could mean so very much.

With this new beginning, she was overwhelmed with the sudden feeling that everything would be okay. No matter the obstacles they faced, Daryl Dixon and Lakely Owens could take on anything.


	17. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

The sun shone through the trees casting beams of light down onto the forest floor. A young woman jogged, hand on the Colt Python at her hip. From behind, the sound of twigs breaking confirmed she was being followed. A loud growl echoed throughout the trees just as a mountain lion leapt towards her.

She screamed and threw up an arm to shield her face as she fell to the ground. She waited quietly for death to come but when it didn't she dropped her arm. The shadow of a figure stood above her, crossbow aimed at her head.

"Who the hell are you?" The man's voice rumbled.

She sat up and pushed the bow out of her face. "I'm Judith and I don't take kindly to having crossbows pointed in my face." She shot.

The man remained silent as he watched her. Judith pushed to her feet and wiped at her pants. When she looked up, she was taken aback by the man's beautiful face. His hair was a light shade of brown but it was his bright blue eyes that almost seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked, suddenly aware of how nervous she was.

"Ain't none of your business who I am." He told her before turning to walk away.

"Hey." He stopped until Judith stood at his side. "You don't have to be such a dumb redneck."

He laughed. "You going anywhere in particular?" He asked her once he stopped. When Judith shook her head confused, he nodded, "Well come on then, my mom would kill me if I didn't offer such a lady a meal." Judith's eyes narrowed. "What?" He asked her gruffly.

"Nothing, food would be wonderful is all." The man looked slightly relieved as he started walking ahead.

They walked in silence before he stopped and turned to her. "My name's Bo." He offered his hand which Judith took. "Bo Dixon."

Judith smiled.


End file.
